Tome 1 : Bellatrix
by RosalindAnnaBorelli
Summary: Pas de lemons. Rating pour violence et abus dans les premiers chapitres. A 22 ans, Bellatrix fait un choix décisif : infiltrer les Mangemorts pour causer leur perte et devenir un atout majeur pour Dumbledore. Seulement, personne ne peut savoir, pas même Sirius, qui développe une relation intime avec elle malgré lui.
1. Mrs Lestrange

**A/N :**

 **IMPORTANT : IL EST QUESTION DE VIOL ET AUTRES ABUS PHYSIQUES -VOIRE MORAUX- DANS CETTE FICTION DE FAÇON PLUS OU MOINS EXPLICITE. SI VOUS AVEZ SUBI LE MÊME GENRE DE SÉVICES JE VOUS DÉCONSEILLE FORTEMENT CETTE FANFICTION, POUR VOTRE BIEN-ÊTRE PERSONNEL. SI VOUS N'AVEZ PERSONNE À QUI PARLER ET QUE C'EST VOTRE CAS ET QUE VOUS VOULEZ PARLER, VENEZ EN PM.**

 **SI VOUS ÊTES QUELQU'UN DE SENSIBLE, JE VOUS DÉCONSEILLE CETTE FANFICTION ÉGALEMENT, JE PRÉFÈRE PRÉVENIR QUE GUÉRIR.**

 **Si vous cherchiez des lemons, je crains que vous n'en trouviez pas ici. Le rating est élevé pour une raison : les thèmes abordés touchent la violence, le traumatisme, le non-consenti, la mort, etc.**

 **Cette fiction contiendra aussi de l'amour, pas toujours heureux, mais de l'amour quand même.**

 **Elle est centrée autour d'un personnage, Bellatrix.**

 **Et elle contient une bonne part de Bellatrix/Sirius. Sirius est à peine majeur au début de leurs relations, Bellatrix a neuf ans de plus, comme dans les livres.**

 **Dumbledore est aussi présent dans cette fiction.**

 **Cette fiction contiendra une dizaine de chapitres.**

 **Elle respecte en partie le canon, mais dévie de temps à autre pour explorer d'autres aspects.**

 **La Bellatrix que j'y présente n'est pas celle que vous connaissez.**

 **Et autant vous prévenir, ce ne sera pas un happy ending. Je reste fidèle au canon sur certains points après tout.**

* * *

Un vieux mage et une jeune sorcière se tenaient face à face, dans un bureau. Le vieillard était assis, très droit, et de lui émanait une aura de puissance. La jeune femme, elle, se tenait debout, les mains délicatement posées sur le bureau.

Sa coiffure sévère, ses traits anguleux et ses lèvres pincées la faisaient paraître plus âgée qu'elle ne l'était. Elle n'aurait en réalité que vingt-trois au printemps prochain.

C'était une belle femme. Elle n'avait pas le visage fin et la silhouette frêle qu'aboraient ordinairement les Sang-Purs, elle semblait de bonne constitution et mesurait un bon mètre soixante-quinze sans talons. Ses cheveux bruns, épais, étaient retenus par une pince en écailles de tortue. Elle aurait aimé les couper mais ce n'était pas dans les traditions de son milieu. Son cou élégant était orné de deux rangs de perles et sa robe grenat contrastait fortement avec la pâleur de son teint.

"Vous êtes consciente du danger que vous courrez ?" demanda le Professeur en caressant sa barbe après quelques secondes de réflexion.

La jeune femme lui avait expliqué les raisons de sa présence pendant la demi-heure précédente. D'abord les bras croisés sous sa poitrine, ne paraissant pas tout à fait à sa place dans la pièce, elle avait peu à peu pris de l'assurance, et à la fin de son discours enflammé elle s'était aperçue qu'elle avait posé ses mains sur le bureau en bois massif.

"Absolument." dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

La détermination faisait briller ses prunelles noires.

"Je ne pourrais en aucun cas intervenir entre votre faveur, même lors d'un éventuel procès." ajouta Albus Dumbledore, soucieux de clarifier les détails.

Elle devait savoir dans quoi elle s'engageait. Il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière possible.

"Je ne compte pas sur votre aide, vieil homme." cracha-t-elle avec mépris.

La fierté des Black n'était pas que légendaire.

"Vous devrez commettre des actes tels qu'ils..." insista le Directeur de Poudlard.

Son interlocutrice l'interrompit impatiemment.

"Mon âme est déjà brisée. Ma décision est prise depuis longtemps." murmura-t-elle.

Tout en parlant, elle avait porté la main à sa pince. Elle vit la pitié dans les yeux de son aîné et lui adressa un regard furieux en tentant de lutter contre le nouvel afflux de souvenirs.

"Mrs Lestrange..."

"Ne m'appelez pas par ce nom." aboya son interlocutrice, recroisant les bras.

"C'est pourtant le vôtre désormais, il faut que vous vous y accoutumiez, chère enfant." remarqua doctement le sage.

"Vous savez comme moi que je ne fais pas cela par grandeur d'âme. Sans Simon... Vous ne tenez pas plus à moi que moi à vous. Vous me voyez comme un moyen de vaincre. Rien de plus."

La voix de Bellatrix s'était brisée quand elle avait évoqué son nom. Elle retint un sanglot et déglutit avec peine.

"Vous avez tort, Mrs. Je suis fort attristé par votre perte, Mr Adams était un homme bon. J'ai beau accorder de l'importance au rôle que vous jouerez dans cette guerre, vous n'en êtes pas moins mon ancienne élève."

La jeune femme ne parut pas convaincue. Elle chercha l'horloge des yeux et grimaça.

"Il est temps de mettre un terme à cette conversation. Lestrange a insisté pour que nous recevions la famille de ma mère ce soir. Tante Adalie doit me donner des nouvelles de ces chères Pétronille et Rosemonde, seize et dix-huit ans et déjà mariées à de beaux partis, la plus jeune devant donner naissance dans l'année et l'autre ayant déjà mis au monde un héritier et deux filles en parfaite santé. Bien sûr je ne m'attends pas à des nouvelles d'Isolde, qui a fait un très bon mariage pourtant et a deux beaux enfants, si je ne m'abuse. Le fait que son mari soit un moldu est vraiment très embêtant. Elle a toujours été plus sensée que ses petites sœurs."

Elle n'en dit pas plus mais elle redoutait cette soirée. La venue des Nott n'avait certes rien de séduisant mais ce qui viendrait après lui ferait sans doute regretter leur départ.

Bellatrix n'était mariée que depuis une douzaine de mois mais elle savait pertinemment ce qu'il adviendrait une fois les Nott partis. Chaque fois que ses invités rappelaient, généralement de façon détournée, à Rodolphus Lestrange qu'il n'avait pas d'héritier, elle pouvait être certaine qu'il la rejoindrait dans sa chambre dans l'heure suivant la fin de la soirée.

Chaque fois que cela se produisait, Rodolphus quittait Bellatrix un peu plus brisée qu'elle ne l'était déjà. C'était un homme violent, et les rares fois ou elle s'était opposée à lui elle n'avait pas pu se montrer le lendemain, trop faible mentalement ou physiquement.

A vingt-trois heures, malgré la démonstration de toute l'hospitalité dont Bellatrix était capable, et elle avait employée toute sa courtoisie à cette tâche en espérant retarder ce moment, les invités étaient partis dans une série d'effusions peu sincères et d'adieux faussement larmoyants -quoiqu'à la pensée de ce qu'il se passerait une fois qu'elle serait seule avec son mari, les larmes venaient assez naturellement aux yeux de Bellatrix-.

Elle s'était retirée dans le salon violet en espérant que son époux ne viendrait pas l'y trouver mais il lui envoya un elfe de maison chargé de lui transmettre son désir de la visiter dans l'heure.

Bellatrix se rendit dans sa chambre et s'assit sur le lit. Elle laissa ses cheveux tomber sur ses épaules, il était hors de question que Rodolphus touche à la pince que Simon lui avait offert pour ses dix-sept ans. Elle rangea aussi son collier dans sa boîte à bijoux en bois de rose -aussi un cadeau de Simon-.

Elle resta assise sur le lit à baldaquin, les bras ballants, s'efforçant de ne pas pleurer. Rodolphus la rejoignit plus vite qu'elle ne le pensait.

Quand il vit qu'elle portait toujours sa robe de soirée, une lueur mauvaise s'alluma dans ses yeux.

"Déshabille-toi." commanda-t-il.

Bellatrix ne chercha pas à protester. Lentement, elle commença à enlever ses vêtements.

Ce n'était pas assez rapide au goût de Rodolphus, qui lui enleva sa robe de force, la déchirant au passage. C'était la tenue préférée de Bellatrix et elle lui jeta un regard meurtrier tandis qu'il s'attaquait à ses sous-vêtements avec autant de douceur. Quand elle fut nue devant lui, il s'éloigna d'elle, la jaugea de la tête aux pieds et un sourire sadique s'afficha sur ses lèvres.

Bellatrix ne put réprimer un frisson.

"Tu as grossi. Lipi prendra soin de ça demain."

Ce n'était pas vrai. Depuis son arrivée dans la famille Lestrange elle ne faisait que maigrir. Elle avait perdu presque trois kilogrammes depuis son mariage. Mais Rodolphus ne cherchait qu'un prétexte. Son corps s'était raidi quand il avait laissé échapper le nom de Lipi. C'était l'elfe de maison qu'il employait pour la punir.

"La punir" consistant à laisser la trace d'un fouet sur son corps. Lipi la frappait toujours en sanglotant des "Lipi désolé. Pauvre madame !". Rodolphus restait parfois regarder ou se contentait d'entendre ses cris résonner dans le manoir. L'elfe avait toujours pour mission de la maltraiter jusqu'à ce que le fouet se brise, ou qu'elle s'évanouisse. Cela faisait regretter à Bellatrix sa bonne constitution.

Elle ne pipa mot. Elle vit la joie féroce de son mari quand il lut la peur dans son regard et qu'il vit son corps dénudé s'agiter de tremblements.

"A genoux" exigea-t-il.

Elle n'avait même pas songé à désobéir mais Rodolphus estima qu'elle n'avait pas répondu à son ordre assez vite. Il l'agrippa par les cheveux, la forçant à s'agenouiller devant lui.

"N'oublie pas qui est le maître ici." dit-il en enlevant sa ceinture.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Bellatrix implorait Rodolphus d'arrêter.

"S'il-te-plaît" souffla-t-elle.

Elle gémissait de douleur. Rodolphus se moquait de son confort. Ça n'avait jamais été le cas de Simon.

"Rodolphus... Tu me fais mal..."

Il ne s'arrêta pas, entrechoquant leurs hanches malgré les protestations de douleur de sa femme.

Ce fut un calvaire. Au bout de quelques minutes, il s'écarta de Bellatrix, la laissant haletante et meurtrie.

"Tu n'as aucun droit de me tutoyer. Tu dois t'adresser à moi avec les noms de Seigneur ou de Maître uniquement et ne pas évoquer ton confort physique quand je prends ce qui m'est dû. Est-ce clair, Bellatrix ?"

"Oui... M-maître."

"Bien. Revenons à nos réjouissances. Vous êtes là pour produire un héritier après tout."

La seconde agression fut encore plus pénible à supporter que la première, Rodolphus promenant ses mains sur son corps comme s'il lui appartenait, allant jusqu'à mordiller ou lécher sa peau par endroits.

Depuis qu'elle avait épousé Lestrange, Bellatrix avait compris qu'un viol n'était pas qu'une agression physique, que c'était aussi une attaque mentale.

Il finit par partir.

Bellatrix resta prostrée dans le lit, secouée par des pleurs silencieux. Il l'avait humiliée encore une fois, physiquement et psychiquement. Il la brisait.

Un jour, quand elle en aurait la force, elle le lui ferait payer.

Mais pour l'instant elle souhaitait juste oublier la douleur et s'endormir, se réveiller sans hématomes au côté d'un Simon bien vivant qui lui sourirait. Cette nuit, il la visita en songe. Il la tint contre lui et lui embrassa le front, avec la promesse que tout s'arrangerait. Au réveil Bellatrix n'avait aucun souvenir de son rêve mais malgré la douleur déjà présente, les blessures infligées par Lipi ne lui parurent pas aussi insupportables que d'habitude.

Et l'absence de Lestrange pour plusieurs jours, afin de régler des affaires d'héritage avec des cousins, la fit soupirer d'aise. Après que l'elfe l'ait fouettée comme ordonné par Lestrange, elle lui demanda de venir avec elle. La pauvre créature était en larmes, ce n'était pas dans sa nature de faire souffrir les autres, et Bellatrix le savait. Seuls les humains sont si cruels.

Quand Lestrange n'était pas là pour l'obliger à se déshabiller avant d'être maltraitée, Lipi lui laissait un peu de dignité en la laissant venir à sa punition habillée, ce qui enlevait un peu d'humiliation à la chose. L'elfe s'excusait de lui faire du mal chaque fois que son maître était absent.

Quand ils furent dans la chambre de Bellatrix, à l'abri du regard des autres elfes, elle le prit dans ses bras. Elle ne pouvait le faire devant les autres elfes, s'il parvenait aux oreilles de son mari qu'elle avait de l'affection pour l'un d'eux en particulier il le tuerait de ses propres mains pour démontrer le pouvoir qu'il avait sur elle.

L'elfe de maison fut plus que surpris quand elle passa les bras autour de son corps frêle, à genoux pour être à sa taille, et se mit à sangloter, la tête sur son épaule.

"Ma maîtresse ne doit pas pleurer. Lipi pas vouloir lui faire mal. Lipi mauvais. Lipi méchant. Lipi doit être puni."

"Non, Lipi. Lipi est très bon pour moi. C'est le maître qui est mauvais. Je t'interdis de te faire du mal. Prends donc une tasse de thé avec moi."

"Lipi ne sait pas..."

"C'est un ordre."

"Bien, Madame. Lipi est très reconnaissant. Grand honneur."

"Le maître ne doit pas savoir. Sinon il va me faire punir. Tu n'aimes pas que je sois punie, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es mon ami."

En disant ses mots Bellatrix était sincère. Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un chez elle à qui elle puisse faire confiance. Cet elfe semblait être un excellent candidat.


	2. Pour le plus grand bien

"C'est le Département de la Justice qui est visé. L'attaque aura lieu dans douze heures tout au plus."

La neige tombait à gros flocons de l'autre côté de la fenêtre. Un feu de cheminée ronronnait dans l'âtre. Le phénix de Dumbledore épiait du coin de l'œil son maître et sa présente compagnie.

"Bien. Comment vous portez-vous, Mrs ?"

La voix du vieux professeur était douce comme du papier de soie.

"Comme un charme. Tuer des innocents me donne meilleure mine, vous ne trouvez pas ?" répondit vivement la jeune femme.

Il y eut un silence. Elle fit quelque pas en direction de la fenêtre, resserrant sa cape vert sombre autour d'elle. Ses yeux étaient secs mais sa gorge était nouée à la seule pensée de ses crimes.

"Je suis très sincèrement navré qu'il faille en arriver là pour préserver votre couverture."

Il disait vrai. Qu'une jeune femme de moins de vingt-cinq ans ait déjà une dizaine de meurtres à son actif n'avait rien d'amusant.

"Vous comme moi saviez que cela arriverait. Mais il paraissait si jeune... Je l'ai torturé, Dumbledore. Il criait. Il criait et..."

Elle frissonna. Elle se rappelait un rire, un rire lointain qui était le sien. Elle avait ri alors qu'elle était à l'agonie. Un rire fou, un rire hystérique. Le garçon avait eu tellement peur.

Voir toute cette neige blanche derrière les carreaux était presque insupportable. Elle aurait voulu qu'on la punisse pour ce qu'elle avait fait, que Rodolphus ordonnât qu'elle soit frappée.

"C'est pour le plus grand bien." lui rappela le Directeur de Poudlard.

Elle se tourna vers lui.

"Expliquez cela à sa famille. Ils n'ont même pas de corps à enterrer." dit-elle, son dégoût pour son acte audible dans sa voix.

Elle se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil, vide d'énergie.

"Vous avez vécu des jours difficiles. Vous devriez rentrer chez vous."

Un rictus s'afficha sur le visage de Bellatrix et quelque chose qui n'avait rien de sain illumina son regard un instant.

"Je ne me fais pas assez confiance. Je pourrais tuer Lestrange pour ce qu'il m'a forcée à faire. Or à Azkaban j'ai peur de ne pas vous être très utile." rétorqua-t-elle.

Elle sortit sa baguette de la poche de sa cape et se mit à l'examiner. La sensation du bois était confortable entre ses doigts fins et manucurés.

"Voyons, Mrs Lestrange..."

Elle releva les yeux et se pencha en avant, allant jusqu'à poser les coudes sur le bureau du sorcier.

"Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est, n'est-ce pas ? Vous n'avez jamais était l'épouse d'un Sang-Pur. C'est une expérience que je ne recommande à personne. Vous semblez penser que tout ce qu'il y a de déplaisant dans le mariage est l'intimité qui doit être partagée de temps à autre entre un homme et sa femme. Croyez-moi, si ce n'était que cela..."

Elle eut un rire étranglé. Sa voix était lasse.

"C'est du viol, et c'est effectivement loin d'être agréable. Avant, il ne venait dans ma chambre pour exercer son "droit marital" qu'une seul fois pour, disons, une semaine, ou si j'étais particulièrement chanceuse, quinze jours. Il a probablement des maîtresses qui le gardait occupé entre temps, ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire. Notre mariage dure depuis près de trois ans et je ne suis pas encore tombée enceinte bien que maintenant, les soirs où il ne me visite pas se font rares. Parfois il vient même me voir plusieurs fois par jour."

Elle eut un frisson. Elle vit la pitié sur le visage de son ancien professeur. Elle avait besoin de cette pitié, besoin de savoir que quelqu'un se sentait navré de son sort. Elle prit une respiration, se préparant à continuer son récit.

"Au bout de quinze jours de mariage, j'avais déjà décidé qu'il était hors de question que j'élève un enfant dans ce milieu. Une visite discrète chez un apothicaire m'a permis d'en être certaine. Mais tant qu'il ne le saura pas, et croyez-moi, ce n'est pas moi qui vais lui dire, il continuera d'espérer un héritier. Certaines études de Nés-moldus cherchent à prouver que les Sang-Purs sont des déviants. Je vous en donne la confirmation."

Elle s'arrêta, pour essayer de retenir les larmes qui allaient suivre. Elle se sentait si faible, si vulnérable. Sa voix tremblait un peu quand elle reprit la parole.

"Si je ne tiens pas à rentrer, ce n'est pas par respect bien mal placé de la vie de mon cher époux. Comme vous le savez, les alliés de Voldemort célèbrent actuellement la terreur qu'ils ont semé en faisant des villages moldus autour de Pré-au-lard un tas de cendres. Ils sont chez moi. Et vous seriez surpris du peu de sens de la propriété de Rodolphus après quelques vers. La dernière fois ils ont réussi à le convaincre de laisser, je cite, "jouer un peu avec cette charmante créature" qu'il gardait ici."

Elle baissa le regard, ses mains tremblantes toujours cramponnées à sa baguette, comme un enfant à sa mère .

"Il m'a fait descendre l'escalier en me tenant par les cheveux, m'a déshabillée sous les rires gras et alcoolisés et a laissé ses compagnons de débauche me toucher. L'un d'eux s'est montré plus particulièrement entreprenant -j'imagine que les autres étaient trop souls pour l'être- et mon mari a suggéré qu'il continue ses avances dans une des chambres à l'étage. Ils sont trois à s'être succédés ce jour-là. L'un d'eux avait trop bu, il ne m'a rien fait. Mais Macnair et Avery... Je ne tiens pas à réitérer l'expérience. Aussi j'apprécierais que vous me laissiez abuser de votre hospitalité encore un moment."

Bellatrix se tut, le regard vide. Albus Dumbledore ne l'avait pas interrompue une seule fois dans son récit. Au fur et à mesure de la narration, le vieil homme avait paru devenir de plus en plus vieux. Il n'avait pas réalisé que la misère de Bellatrix, et sans doute de milliers d'autres femmes, était telle. Il ne pouvait décemment lui demander de supporter cela pour des années encore, des décennies peut-être.

"Il faut que vous arrêtiez votre mission tout de suite. On peut vous protéger de votre époux." dit-il fermement, le regard posé sur l'amas de tissu viride recroquevillé sur le fauteuil en face de lui.

Bellatrix, qui avait enfoui son visage dans ses bras croisés, redressa brusquement la tête, et il y eut un claquement dans son cou. Son regard s'était enflammé d'un coup.

"Ah oui ? Et comment ? Selon la loi sorcière tout est légal. J'ai signé le contrat de mariage que les Lestrange avaient fait écrire. Avec ce contrat, Rodolphus a tous les droits sur moi. C'est pire que si j'avais fait un Serment inviolable lui confiant toute responsabilité sur ma personne."

Qu'elle avait été stupide ! Et pourtant... Elle ne savait pas si elle regrettait. Cela en valait la peine, non ? Elle aurait sa vengeance.

"On peut vous cacher." insista le vieil homme.

"Lestrange a les ressources pour me retrouver. Ne me donnez pas de faux espoirs. Ma seule chance est la fuite permanente. Ou alors me terrer quelque part jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Je refuse. J'ai fait d'immenses progrès auprès de Voldemort. Je suis la seule femme autorisée à assister aux meetings très privés des Mangemorts. Je suis votre seule chance de gagner la guerre."

Elle en était convaincue. Sans elle, Dumbledore ne pouvait pas gagner. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un à l'intérieur du cercle ennemi.

"Pas au détriment de votre personne, Bellatrix."

Elle fit rouler sa baguette entre ses doigts doucement, le regard posé sur la pointe.

"C'est pour le plus grand bien. Je le dois aux proches de Simon."

Son nom n'était plus aussi difficile à prononcer, ses sentiments à son égard plus aussi forts, mais elle avait conscience qu'elle lui devait tout, ou presque.

"Ce n'est pas ce que l'histoire retiendra de vous." observa gentiment l'autre sorcier dans la pièce.

Ce n'aurait pas dû, mais cela la blessait.

"Je m'en doute. Je ne serai qu'une meurtrière sanguinaire, un monstre qui est allé aux pires extrémités pour préserver le statut du sang établi par les Sang-Purs. Mes fiançailles avec un Né-moldu resteront inaperçues au milieu de tout cela. Même mes sœurs en ignoraient l'existence. Retrouver les deux ou trois amis de Simon étant au courant ne serait pas aisé. Surtout s'ils savent qu'il est mort à cause de moi."

Il y avait tellement d'amertume dans sa voix. Son visage était baigné de larmes. Si seulement... Elle renifla.

"Mr Adams connaissait les risques quand il a choisi de poursuivre sa relation avec vous." remarqua son compagnon avec douceur.

Une lumière s'alluma dans le regard de Bellatrix, une lumière qui ne s'était réellement jamais éteinte et attendait d'être attisée. Sa détermination était sans bornes, sa volonté sans limites.

"Et je connais les risques quand je décide de continuer cette mission. Vous êtes plutôt hippogriffe ou griffon ? Il va bien falloir que je choisisse le menu du Réveillon. Nous aurons le plaisir de recevoir ma cousine Pétronille et sa famille, ainsi que Yaxley Jr et sa troisième femme, le vieux Mr Macmillan et les familles de ses deux fils aînés, Alexis Dolohov, sa sœur, sa femme, les Macnair de Londres et les Flint. Je vous inviterais bien mais je crains que votre présence ne soit pas désirée."

Elle faillit s'autoriser à sourire.

Dumbledore ouvrit la bouche et la referma.

"Pour la décoration, j'accepterai la première proposition qu'un elfe fera, ça m'évitera de prendre trop à cœur les remarques de ma cousine parfaite sur mon goût "original". Quel dommage que ma tante Walburga ait refusé mon invitation auprès de celle de Narcissa -elle a toujours été sa préférée-. Les commentaires de Sirius ont toujours apporté beaucoup d'animation aux repas de famille. A propos de famille... Puis-je vous demander un service ?"

Elle s'était mordue la lèvre, inquiète qu'il refuse. Mais elle était aussi venue pour cela.

"Je vous écoute."

Albus Dumbledore était disposé à aider la jeune femme du mieux qu'il pouvait.

"Avez-vous des nouvelles d'Andromeda ?"

Sa demande le surprit, bien qu'il n'en laissa rien paraître. Elle n'avait jamais posé la question jusqu'ici.

"Votre sœur est en sécurité, avec son mari et sa fille."

Les Tonks étaient sous Fidelitas. A sa connaissance, la gardienne du secret était Amelia Bones, une amie de Ted. Il ne pouvait cependant révéler l'information à quelqu'un côtoyant des Mangemorts de si près.

"La petite fille... Quel âge a-t-elle ?" demanda Bellatrix en se redressant un peu.

Elle n'avait pas su que sa sœur avait eu un bébé. Elle avait une nièce. C'était perturbant, d'une certaine façon, mais aussi étrangement réconfortant. Elle effleura du bout des doigts la hampe de sa baguette. Dans une autre vie...

"Trois ans." répondit Dumbledore, la sortant de sa rêverie.

Le choc se peignit un bref instant sur son visage. Elle passa une main sur son ventre, presque inconsciemment. Puis elle se reprit.

"Oh. Je ne connais même pas son nom. Je connaissais Ted, bien sûr mais... Personne n'a de nouvelles. S'ils en avaient, ils n'en donneraient pas de toute façon."

Elle eut un sourire triste. Dumbledore ne sut si elle pensait alors à la vie qu'elle aurait pu avoir ou à la situation précaire de sa sœur.

"Elle est née un 23 février. Elle s'appelle Nymphadora." dit-il.

"Comme la licorne ?" laissa lui échapper Bellatrix.

"Je vous demande pardon ?" demanda poliment le Directeur, interloqué.

Elle laissa un instant son esprit vagabonder, se rappelant des images mouvantes. La Princesse au Bois Blanc, le grand et beau château et la gentille petite licorne. Elle sourit. Elle se rappelait le regard émerveillé d'Andy quand elles étaient assises dans le même lit, l'une contre l'autre, et qu'elle lui lisait l'histoire.

"Quand Andy ne savait pas encore lire, je lui racontais des histoires. Il y en avait une avec une licorne dorée. La licorne s'appelait Nymphadora." expliqua Bellatrix, les joues rouges d'embarras.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, chacun perdu dans ses propres pensées.

Les étoiles dans les yeux d'Andy quand elle regardait sa sœur avaient disparu avec les années mais jamais Bellatrix ne pourrait oublier qu'elle avait été un modèle pour sa petite sœur. Andy et Ted... Ça aurait pu être Simon et elle.

"Professeur ?" appela-t-elle après une brève hésitation.

Dumbledore leva la tête vers son ancienne élève. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas appelé ainsi.

"Oui, Miss Black ?" demanda-t-il sans se rendre compte de son erreur.

Elle avait une voix vraiment juvénile quand elle s'était adressée à lui. Elle non plus ne s'aperçut pas qu'il l'avait appelée par son nom de jeune fille. Repliée sur elle-même, le regard mal assuré, une main accrochée à une de ses boucles de cheveux et l'autre à sa baguette en bois de noyer, elle ne paraissait pas plus âgée qu'une étudiante.

"Où est enterré Simon ?" demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix en se mordillant la lèvre.

Elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir une réponse à cette question. Et pourtant...

"Quelque chose de particulier est en train de se passer ?"

Dumbledore fronçait les sourcils. Cela faisait plus de trois ans et elle n'avait jamais posé la question auparavant.

"Non. Oui. Je... Juste une impression. Quelque chose va changer. Je le sens."

Elle secouait la tête, agacée de ne pas avoir de preuves sur ce qu'elle avançait. Il y avait quelque chose, mais quoi ?

"Prévenez-moi dès que possible. Tenez, je viens d'écrire l'adresse du cimetière sur ce papier."

Bellatrix saisit le parchemin comme si sa vie en dépendait, parut hésiter, lut l'adresse deux fois puis plia le parchemin en quatre avant de le ranger religieusement dans sa manche.

"Merci. Je pense qu'ils doivent être partis. Je vais rentrer. Je dirai à Rodolphus que je me faisais faire une robe. Passez une bonne soirée. Je vous recontacte au plus vite."

"Prenez soin de vous, Bellatrix."


	3. Mangemort

"Mrs Lestrange ? Je ne vous attendais pas si tôt après votre dernière visite. Quelque chose..." commença le Directeur de Poudlard.

Il s'était presque imperceptiblement raidi à son arrivée. Quelque chose n'allait pas. La jeune femme, toujours impeccable, était apparue échevelée, le regard hagard, et pas le jour prévu.

Il était tôt, deux heures tout au plus. Et ils n'avaient pas rendez-vous avant une huitaine de jours, vers minuit.

"Je n'ai pas le temps. Il m'a marquée." le coupa-t-elle d'un ton sans réplique.

Il ne lui fit pas l'affront de lui demander de quoi ou de qui elle parlait.

"Bien. Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous ?" demanda gravement le Professeur.

Elle était terrifiée, releva-t-il. Les mots s'entrechoquaient sur ses lèvres, elle arpentait la pièce à grands pas, elle sursautait au moindre bruit.

"Je prendrais bien un verre d'un des liquides douteux que vous conservez dans cette pièce mais mon mari va rentrer. Il vaut mieux que je reparte." dit-elle avec un sourire qui sonnait faux.

Elle jeta de la poudre dans la cheminée, murmura "Manoir Lestrange", puiis elle disparut.

...

Bellatrix prit une gorgée du thé fumant qu'un elfe de maison de Poudlard venait de déposer devant elle. Du thé à l'orange. Elle fit une grimace. Elle ne partageait pas l'amour de Dumbledore pour les agrumes.

"Alexis Dolohov pense qu'il y a une faille dans le système de sécurité du Ministère et que c'est de cette façon qu'on pourra y pénétrer. Il n'a rien dit de plus et je ne veux pas qu'il me soupçonne d'être trop curieuse. Trouvez-la. C'est un gros coup, on n'interviendra pas avant des semaines, des mois peut-être."

Ce qui vaudrait mieux. L'attaque serait très certainement de grande envergure. Stravius, Macnair, Avery et Malefoy étaient sans doute les meneurs sur ce coup. Cela promettait beaucoup de victimes. Albus Dumbledore prit le temps de considérer son propos.

"Alexis Dolohov ne me semble pas quelqu'un de très bavard. Son jeune frère en revanche... Peut-être devriez-vous changer de cible." observa-t-il après réflexion.

Bellatrix eut un sourire dédaigneux. Son rôle avait tendance à déteiindre sur elle ces temps-ci.

"Alexis est plus discret au sujet de ses conquêtes qu'Antonin. Et lui ne maltraite pas sa femme. Le danger me semble donc moindre de le prendre lui comme amant plutôt que son frère. Si cela venait aux oreilles de Rodolphus... De plus il est plus proche du cercle très privé de Voldemort." répondit-elle.

Il y eut un silence lourd de non-dits.

"En aucun cas vous ne devez vous sentir contrainte de devoir séduire vos informateurs, Bellatrix." se permit le vieux professeur.

Elle haussa les épaules, lasse. Obtenir des informations d'aussi bonne qualité sans éveiller la méfiance n'était pas aisé et sa méthode avait déjà fait ses preuves.

"Poser des questions éveille moins de soupçons une fois qu'ils ont bu et ça délie leur langue. Ce qui se passe après... Alexis n'est certes pas quelqu'un d'une grande moralité mais il est bien plus tendre que Rodolphus dans ses affections. Poursuivre une liaison avec lui n'est pas un désagrément."

C'était vrai. En partie. Elle ne tenait pas vraiment à ce qu'un homme comme lui pose ses mains meurtrières sur elle, mais se savoir désirée sans être humiliée était agréable pour son ego.

Et puis elle n'était pas innocente au crime.

Pendant un instant, l'espionne et le vieillard se fixèrent sans un mot.

"Puis-je être honnête avec vous ?" finit-il par lui demander.

Bellatrix acquiesça. Tout en se préparant à l'attaque personnelle qui, d'après son expérience, allait suivre.

"Votre manque de compagnie disons hum fréquentable me fait craindre un revirement de votre part." déclara Albus Dumbledore, jaugeant sa réaction.

Elle resta muette un moment, tandis que ses yeux s'illuminaient d'une émotion difficile à identifier.

"Je n'oublie pas Simon. Tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour lui. Si j'ai choisi de conserver sa baguette, c'est pour me souvenir, chaque fois que je m'en sers, de son possesseur. J'ai gardé tous ses cadeaux, même si j'ai dû brûler ses lettres pour que Rodolphus ou un elfe de maison ne les trouve jamais. Ne doutez pas de moi, Dumbledore. Chaque meurtre, chaque torture commise me rappellent ce qu'ils lui ont fait." répliqua-t-elle avec sérieux.

"Quelle est la nature de votre relation avec Mr Black ?"

Le soudain changement de conversation la prit de court.

"Ce que je fais ou non avec Sirius ne vous regarde pas." parvint-elle cependant à murmurer.

Comment le sorcier avait-il su ? La faisait-il surveiller ? Ou comme elle le soupçonnait depuis un moment déjà, Sirius était chargé de vérifier si elle lui donnait bien toutes les informations en sa possession ?

"C'est à Mr Regulus Black que je faisais référence. Il semble s'être rapproché de personnes peu recommandables récemment."

Est-ce que sa question avait été volontairement ambiguë ? Elle ne le saurait sans doute jamais. La colère qu'elle ressentait, la trahison, se traduisit dans ses paroles.

"Dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ? Comme c'est surprenant. A quoi jouez-vous Albus ? Ce château est une véritable fabrique à Mangemorts ! Chaque année, de nouvelles recrues sortent de votre établissement. Beaucoup ne sont même pas encore diplômés et en contact avec des Nés-moldus vulnérables quotidiennement !" cracha-t-elle.

Elle avait été l'un de ses enfants confrontés à un choix inhumain. Elle avait vu des adolescents torturer des enfants à peine plus jeunes qu'eux.

"Ce sera tout, Mrs ? Ou comptiez-vous encore remettre en question ma gestion de Poudlard ?"

Bellatrix prit une autre gorgée de son thé, malgré son goût déplaisant. Elle devait se calmer. Perdre sa maîtrise de soi devant Dumbledore ne lui servirait à rien.

"Que voulez-vous savoir sur Regulus ?" obtempéra-t-elle.

Elle était curieuse de savoir ce que Dumbledore lui voulait.

"L'état de vos relations et son potentiel en tant que recrue." exigea l'homme âgé. "Cela pourrait être utile en temps venu."

Bellatrix avait très vite constaté que toute information qui pouvait servir de point de pression avait son importance, pour Dumbledore comme pour Voldemort.

Ils excellaient dans l'art de trouver les points faibles des autres et les utiliser à leur avantage.

"Regulus n'est pas un leader. Il a l'habitude de suivre, contrairement à son frère. Mes relations avec lui sont cordiales tout au plus. Il est influençable mais je ne le pense pas aussi extrémiste que le reste de la famille. Le faire basculer de notre côté doit être possible. Cependant, si j'étais vous, je n'enverrais pas Sirius pour le convaincre." dit-elle lentement, pesant ses mots.

Regulus était juste un enfant qui voulait être aimé. En quoi était-ce une faute ?

Pourtant Sirius ne comprenait pas ça. Il n'avait jamais cherché l'approbation de sa famille.

"Et pourquoi cela ?" interrogea le Directeur en penchant la tête.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Bellatrix pour se rappeler de quoi il parlait. Ah. Elle venait de lui recommander de ne pas utiliser Sirius comme médiateur avec Regulus.

"Ils ont trop de choses à se reprocher l'un l'autre. Vous ne pouvez pas forcer une réconciliation. Cela prendra du temps." remarqua la jeune sorcière en lissant sa jupe.

Regulus ne pardonnerait pas plus à Sirius de l'avoir abandonné que Sirius à Regulus de ne pas l'avoir suivi. Les mettre ensemble dans une même pièce était une mauvaise idée. Ils ne feraient que rouvrir d'anciennes blessures.

Elle soupira. Elle se souvenait des garçons qui galopaient dans le parc des Black, qui jouaient à la Bataille Explosive dans la chambre de Sirius, des jeunes adolescents qui se battaient en duel au grenier ou s'aidaient quand l'un deux voulait sortir en douce.

Ils étaient tellement différents maintenant.

En sentant le regard du vieux sorcier posé sur elle, Bellatrix releva la tête.

"Vous entretenez une relation avec Mr Sirius Black ?" fut la question suivante.

Cette fois, elle s'y attendait.

Elle se doutait qu'il chercherait à exploiter l'information qui lui avait malencontreusement échappé.

"En effet." dit-elle prudemment avant de boire encore un peu de thé sous le regard intense du Directeur de Poudlard.

Elle ne tenait pas spécialement à dévoiler plus que nécessaire à son ancien professeur.

"De quelle nature ?" insista son interlocuteur.

L'espoir d'avoir un semblant de vie privée semblait compromis. Eh bien, tant pis. S'il tenait tant à savoir...

"On ne partage pas du jus de citrouille en jouant aux Bavboules, si c'est la question." rétorqua-t-elle en haussant un sourcil suggestif.

L'ancien gryffondor ne parut pas perturbé. Il avait dû en voir, depuis le temps qu'il côtoyait des adolescents. Il balaya les mots de Bellatrix d'un geste de la main.

"Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais savoir. Êtes-vous impliqués émotionnellement ?" explicita le sorcier.

C'était donc là le cœur du problème. Bellatrix prit soin de réfléchir à la question, ou du moins à ce qu'elle pouvait se permettre de révéler dans sa réponse.

"Je ne me permettrais pas de parler pour mon cousin, quant à moi... J'apprécie sa compagnie. Si vous redoutiez que je ne m'implique sentimentalement, soyez tranquille. Aussi charmant que Sirius puisse être, son regard de dégoût lorsqu'il me quitte me rappelle exactement dans quelle estime il me tient." lâcha l'espionne, tendue, avec quelque chose comme du regret dans la voix.

Elle espérait qu'il n'entendrait pas l'amertume dans ces mots. Si elle était honnête avec elle même, elle devait bien s'avouer qu'elle ressentait plus que ça, qu'elle voulait plus que ce que Sirius lui donnait. Après tout, il revenait toujours vers elle.

Même si c'était sans doute uniquement pour recueillir des informations.

Albus Dumbledore lui lança un regard attristé empli de compassion. Elle soutint son regard et attendit qu'il prenne la parole à son tour.

Il pianote sur son bureau avant de prendre la décision qu'il jugeait la plus raisonnable.

"Mon enfant, je ne veux que votre bien, vous pouvez en être certaine. Fréquenter un membre de l'Ordre n'est pas dans votre intérêt."

Bellatrix ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer avant de la refermer en comprenant ce que ces quelques mots impliquaient.

"Il fait déjà partie de l'Ordre ? Tête brûlée comme il l'est, il va se faire tuer !" s'exclama-t-elle horrifiée, en portant sa main à sa bouche.

Elle savait que ça arriverait. Bien sûr. Elle n'était pas idiote. Elle avait 22 ans quand Dumbledore l'avait recrutée à sa propre demande. Mais Sirius était à peine majeur, au fond.

Quel idiot ! Elle ne savait pas si elle en voulait plus à son cousin ou à son ancien Directeur. Elle fulminait.

"Je me doutais bien qu'il cherchait à m'extorquer des informations mais je ne savais pas qu'il le faisait dans votre dos. Si j'étais la Bellatrix Lestrange que je prétends, il serait mort. Il vaut mieux que je le garde occupé plutôt que de le laisser s'attaquer à une femme plus dangereuse. Et il me semble que ma solitude vous rendiez inquiet à mon sujet. Vous voilà rassuré, j'espère."

...


	4. Il ne devait pas savoir

Le temps qu'elle aille chercher quelques épingles pour attacher ses cheveux dans la salle de bains communicante, un individu s'était introduit dans sa chambre par la fenêtre. En sentant une présence étrangère, Bellatrix avait laissé tomber ses épingles et s'était mise à chercher des yeux frénétiquement sa baguette dans la pièce.

L'intrus qui contemplait le secrétaire dans un coin de la chambre se tourna vers elle au moment où elle localisait sa baguette sur sa coiffeuse. Elle la coinça sous le ruban qui enserrait sa taille et rejoint l'homme qui la regardait, nonchalamment appuyé contre son secrétaire en bois clair, l'ombre d'un sourire apparaissant sur son visage anguleux.

Il n'était pas beaucoup plus grand qu'elle, ses cheveux étaient plus sombres encore et lui tombaient dans le cou. Il portait une robe sorcière et non des vêtements moldus, une fois n'est pas coutume. La jeune femme le trouvait plus séduisant comme cela. De l'avis de Bellatrix, il était bel homme et savait en jouer.

Elle reprit cependant rapidement ses esprits. Elle s'approcha de lui à grandes enjambées.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Lestrange pourrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre !" vociféra-t-elle en lui donnant un petit coup sur la poitrine entre chaque mot.

Il rit. Elle était au bord de la crise d'angoisse et il riait.

"Quand bien même. Bonsoir, Bella."

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser et elle se laissa faire un moment avant de se dégager de son étreinte.

"Comment tu t'en sors ?" demanda-t-elle en laissant ses mains errer sur les épaules du jeune homme.

C'était tellement incongru dans la bouche d'une supposée Mangemort fanatique qu'elle eut aussitôt envie de se cogner la tête contre un mur. Elle n'avait juste pas pu s'en empêcher.

"Pourquoi ? Tu me proposes d'emménager avec ton charmant mari ?" ricana son cousin, s'éloignant d'elle de quelques pas.

Il replaça quelques objets sur le secrétaire, avant de la regarder, attendant sa réponse, goguenard.

"Sirius." l'avertit-elle d'un regard sévère.

Il y avait quelque chose de l'animal blessé dans son ton.

Elle ne supportait pas qu'il évoque Rodolphus.

Il soupira. Il finissait toujours par lui donner les réponses qu'elle cherchait, et un jour cela pourrait s'avérer dangereux.

"Je ne voulais pas déranger les parents de James plus longtemps. J'ai une chambre au-dessus des Trois-Balais. Ça ne paie pas de mine mais c'est propre et Rosmerta en demande trois fois rien." avoua-t-il en fronçant soudainement les sourcils.

Pourquoi voulait-elle savoir cela ? Cela n'avait aucune espèce d'importance pour elle, non ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?

"Comment tu fais pour la payer ?" interrogea sa cousine, en enlevant des doigts de Sirius la cigarette qu'il s'apprêtait à allumer avec sa baguette avant de la faire disparaître d'un sort.

Elle détestait la fumée. Personne ne le savait mais elle avait une peur bleue du feu. Ce qui était parfois difficile à cacher parmi des Mangemorts incendiaires.

Elle se concentra sur la réponse que Sirius allait lui apporter. Comment se débrouillait-il donc financièrement ? Aux dernières nouvelles il n'était pas à la rue mais elle aurait aimé en savoir plus.

"Je travaille comme apprenti chez un apothicaire douteux en semaine et comme garçon à tout faire pour Rosmerta le week-end. Oncle Alphard m'envoie quelques gallions de temps à autre. Il faut aussi que je fasse une déposition au bureau des Aurors ou tu as eu l'information que tu voulais ?" finit-il par lâcher avec hargne.

Elle avait cette façon bien à elle de le manipuler... Il suffisait qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux en prenant un air concerné et il aurait pu mettre le monde à ses pieds. Cela le rendait fou de rage. Quelle utilité avait-il pour l'Ordre s'il n'était pas capable de garder des informations.

Le silence qui s'était installé fit penser à Bellatrix que Sirius était mal à l'aise. Les gens n'aimaient pas parler de leur tracas financiers. Pourtant, si elle pouvait faire quoi que ce soit...

"Si jamais tu te retrouves à court d'argent un jour, n'hési..." insista-t-elle, effleurant sa joue du bout des doigts.

"Je n'en suis pas encore à me faire payer pour mes prestations." dit-il en emprisonnant son poignet d'une main ferme, la coupant net au milieu de sa phrase.

Son ton était sec et sa cousine secoua la tête de frustration en libérant sa main de sa poigne.

Leurs visages étaient à peine séparés d'une vingtaine de millimètres. Leurs souffles se mêlaient. Et leurs yeux, comme toujours, se défiaient.

"Quel dommage. Tu aurais eu beaucoup de clientes, j'imagine." répondit la jeune femme, une lueur d'amusement cruel dans les yeux en déposant un baiser joueur sur ses lèvres.

"Je te demande pardon ?" dit-il en s'écartant légèrement.

Il sentait qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui faire du mal mais ne parvenait pas à s'éloigner plus. L'un comme l'autre avait besoin de cette proximité envoutante.

Bellatrix eut un petit rire et lui adressa son plus charmant sourire avant de poser une main sur son torse.

Elle constata avec un brin d'amertume que ses talents de comédienne se développaient de jour en jour. Comme le cœur de son amant battait vite sous ses doigts ! Le tissu de ses robes ne suffisait pas à le dissimuler. Etait-ce l'adrénaline ? Lui faisait-elle peur ? Ou ressentait-il quelque chose pour elle ? Etait-ce possible ?

Elle sentait son propre cœur s'emballer quand elle referma sa main sur le tissu.

Le jeu devenait dangereux. Il fallait qu'elle prenne ses distances. Elle ne pouvait pas juste lui confier qu'elle travaillait pour Dumbledore. C'était trop important.

Elle lui sourit comme un prédateur sourit à sa proie, assuré qu'elle est sous sa coupe. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait pleuré.

"Oh, Sirius. Ne me dis pas que je suis la seule et l'unique. J'aime me croire irrésistible mais je ne suis pas stupide. Tu as une douzaine de petites amies en réserve, n'est-ce pas ? Grand bien t'en fasse, il n'a jamais été stipulé que notre relation devait limiter nos interactions avec d'autres. Ce serait tellement ennuyeux."

Elle détestait lui dire ça. Elle se haïssait pour ça. Mais que faire d'autre ? Elle avait un rôle à jouer, et la prévenance n'était pas une caractéristique de son personnage. Elle devait être provocante et même blessante, ça lui rappelait les risques qu'ils prenaient et la distance qu'elle devait s'efforcer de garder avec lui.

Elle savait que bien que dragueur invétéré, Sirius restait quelqu'un d'intègre. Il n'avait personne d'autre. Pas tant que cette relation durerait. Si elle durait encore. Peut-être était-elle allée trop loin cette fois. Peut-être que c'était la fin de leur couple. Si couple il y avait eu. Et peut-être que c'était mieux ainsi pour tout le monde.

La contrariété s'était affichée sur le visage de Sirius mais il n'avait rien dit. Il était habitué à encaisser mais son mutisme l'inquiéta.

Elle avait eu envie de s'excuser, de lui dire que le seul autre qu'elle voyait était l'aîné Dolohov et qu'elle se sentait toujours coupable à cause de leur relation alors qu'elle se moquait éperdument de ce que son mari pouvait en penser.

Elle avait eu envie de lui offrir ses condoléances pour son frère, mais à quoi bon remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Lui comme elle savait que Regulus était mort en servant son côté. Et Sirius lui reprocherait toujours de l'avoir entraîné là-dedans, même s'il s'y était très bien entraîné tout seul. Bellatrix avait essayé de le retenir, en vain. Elle ne pouvait lui dire ça. Il ne l'aurait probablement pas crue de toute façon.

Sirius était encore un môme, réalisa-t-elle un peu brusquement. Il avait fugué encore adolescent, faisait même partie de l'Ordre à l'heure qu'il était - mais il n'avait pas encore dix-neuf ans.

Il était sur le point de rétorquer quelque chose quand elle l'attrapa par le bras. Elle avait entendu un bruit de pas dans l'escalier.

"Dans la salle de bains. Vite." dit-elle en le traînant vers la porte communicante, l'urgence perçant dans sa voix.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Lestrange décide d'installer des protections anti-transplannage sur ce fichu manoir ?

Elle ouvrit et referma la porte de la salle de bains le plus silencieusement possible.

"Si Rodolphus te voit, on est morts tous les deux. Si tu tiens autant à ta vie que moi à la mienne, je t'en prie, ferme la." chuchota-t-elle rapidement, jetant un coup d'oeil inquiet à la porte.

Et elle ne mentait pas. Elle voulait vivre. Ce n'avait pas toujours été le cas. Après la mort de Simon, par exemple. Son désir de vengeance l'avait empêché de commettre l'irréparable. Puis le désir de justice l'avait soutenue tout au long des épreuves. Elle n'avait jamais voulu vraiment mourir, mais parfois vivre n'était pas si passionnant que ça. Mais il n'y avait pas d'entre deux et elle avait préféré ne pas commettre l'irréversible.

Vivre était sa punition pour assassiner et torturer des innocents.

Avec Sirius les choses avaient changé. Il n'était pas comme Simon, retors et discret. Sirius était un Gryffondor de coeur et d'esprit, direct et sur le devant de la scène.

Et il lui donnait envie de vivre. Sa jeunesse, son impulsivité et ses convictions fermement défendues étaient rafraîchissantes.

"Mais..."

Justement ce qu'elle était en train de penser. Simon n'aurait pas cherché à comprendre ses raisons. L'inquiétude dans sa voix et son regard lui auraient suffit.

Elle lui plaqua la main sur la bouche mais il se débattit. Idiot.

Bon. Elle l'avait prévenu.

"Stupefix Maxima."

C'était mieux ainsi. Si son époux les avait surpris... Elle préférait ne pas y penser.

Et puis avec sa grande âme, cet abruti serait capable de débouler dans la chambre pour régler son compte à Rodolphus à l'instant où ce dernier la maltraiterait. Ce qui ne saurait tarder.

Un Stupefix était donc la parfaite solution, pas de remords à avoir. C'était pour son bien.

Elle déposa Sirius, masse lourde et inerte, sur le sol avec quelques difficultés. Il resterait dans cet état pour un bon moment. Un problème de régler.

"Bellatrix !" appela Lestrange.

Le second problème se manifestait.

Elle se figea un instant. Au bruit de ses pas elle devinait qu'il était entré dans la chambre. Et à sa voix elle n'avait aucun doute sur la quantité d'alcool qu'il avait pu absorbé. Elle se sentit trembler.

Elle essaya de reprendre contenance.

"J'arrive, Maître !"

Sa voix était assurée quand elle répondit. Piètre consolation. Rodolphus alcoolisé était pire que Rodolphus sobre. Plus cruel encore.

Elle sortit précipitament de la salle d'eau. Elle ne tenait pas à ce que l'attente le rende fou de rage.

Ensuite, ce ne fut que douleur.

Quand Sirius ouvrit la porte, elle l'avait oublié. Elle sanglottait sur son lit, en chemise de nuit, ses bras encerclant son ventre. Sirius resta immobile sur le pas de la porte de la salle de bains, sortit sa baguette de ses robes pour verrouiller la porte principale et vint la rejoindre. Il l'étreignit, embrassa sa tête et ramena les couvertures à eux.

Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû le repousser, trouver une réplique bien cinglante à lui cracher au visage et se moquer de lui. Elle n'en avait juste pas l'énergie. Demain. Demain elle lui dirait que ce n'était plus possible. Mais pour l'instant elle voulait juste le sentir contre elle. Savoir qu'elle comptait. Et pas seulement comme l'instrument pour remporter la guerre.


	5. Amour et devoir

Sirius se redressa et jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui. Il portait ses vêtements de la veille, bien chiffonnés, et s'aperçut rapidement qu'il avait passé la nuit dans le lit de Bellatrix. La jeune femme lui tournait le dos, choisissant de quoi s'habiller dans une grande armoire en bois clair.

"Il faut qu'on parle." décréta le sorcier d'une voix embrumée en se frottant les yeux.

Il venait tout juste de se réveiller en entendant Bellatrix ouvrir la porte de son armoire.

Bellatrix se figea. Elle comptait ne plus être dans la pièce à son réveil, ce qui aurait contraint le jeune homme à s'en aller. Il n'aurait pas pris le risque d'être vu dans la maison des Lestrange.

"Pas maintenant." lui répondit sa cousine en soupirant.

Il était encore tôt, trop tôt pour une discussion grave qui s'accompagnerait sûrement d'une dispute mémorable.

Et si Rodolphus était certainement parti faire un tour sur l'Allée des Embrumes après être sorti de sa chambre et y était toujours s'il ne changeait pas brusquement ses habitudes, les elfes de maison les entendraient élever la voix.

Elle posa la tenue qu'elle comptait mettre au pied du lit et disparut dans la salle de bains avant que Sirius ait eu le temps de la retenir.

Il s'installa sur le lit en position assise et repoussa les draps, la tête pleine de questions sans réponses.

Comment Bellatrix pouvait-elle laisser Rodolphus lui faire ça ? Quand elle était plus jeune, ses parents la surnommait l'Indomptable. Elle était connue comme une Mangemort impitoyable.

Elle ressortit de la salle de bain enveloppée dans un peignoir fin, les cheveux mouillés. Quand elle vit que Sirius la regardait, elle tira sur les manches pour cacher les hématomes.

Il ne dit rien mais se leva tandis qu'elle ôtait son peignoir en soie, détournant le regard.

Bellatrix lui en était reconnaissante. Elle saisit la robe qu'elle avait précédemment laissée au bout du lit.

Elle enfila l'habit pourpre du mieux qu'elle pouvait sans l'aide d'un elfe. Sirius, n'ayant pas pu s'empêcher de la regarder et la voyant en difficulté s'approcha d'elle. Elle fit de son mieux pour lui cacher les bleus sur son corps.

"J'ai entendu ce qu'il te faisait. Je sais." lui rappela-t-il doucement en l'aidant à passer les manches délicatement.

"Non, tu ne sais rien !" le fusilla-t-elle du regard, un frisson la parcourant.

Elle attrapa sa baguette rageusement mais à la surprise de Sirius elle ne l'a dirigea pas vers lui mais vers elle.

Un simple sort et les rubans dans son dos s'attachèrent tous seuls.

Elle ne devrait pas laisser les actes de Rodolphus l'affecter autant, mais elle n'était qu'humaine. Son corps comme son esprit avait ses limites.

La souffrance la faisait encore réagir. Ce qui ne voulait dire qu'une chose : elle était encore vivante.

Elle prit une longue inspiration pour regagner son sang-froid.

"Tu n'as jamais senti ses mains sur ton corps, crois-moi. Et ne te mêle pas de ça, tu n'es pas concerné." ajouta-t-elle en guise d'explication avant de se saisir de sa brosse.

Elle se sentait salie par les mains de Rodolphus sur elle. Elle aurait aimé oublier. Que Sirius lui fasse oublier, mais il la voyait comme un monstre. Quand ils étaient ensemble, c'était lui qui se sentait sali. Ça lui donnait envie de s'arracher les cheveux.

Elle remarqua qu'elle tenait encore sa brosse dans sa main.

Elle se mit à coiffer mécaniquement sa longue chevelure en silence, observant Sirius du coin de l'oeil dans la glace. Il s'était assis sur le lit, dans ses vêtements froissés de la veille, l'air un peu hirsute et passait une main lasse dans ses cheveux emmêlés.

"Ne vois-tu pas qu'il te brise ?"

Elle l'entendit à peine prononcer ses mots d'une voix tremblotante et ne comprit qu'il pleurait seulement parce qu'il avait la tête baissée.

Sirius ne baissait jamais la tête. Elle abandonna sa brosse sur le meuble le plus proche et se leva pour le rejoindre. Il renifla.

"Ne pleure pas pour moi. Ce sont mes décisions." dit-elle en séchant ses larmes après s'être elle aussi assise sur le lit.

C'était elle la plus âgée des deux après tout. Il n'avait pas à veiller sur elle, à chercher à la protéger de tout. Elle caressa son front avant de laisser sa main droite sur sa joue.

"Je ne te ferai jamais ça." lui promit-il en embrassant la paume qui s'attardait sur son visage.

"Je sais." lui dit-elle en le regardant dans les deux yeux, son visage entre ses mains.

C'était vrai. Elle lui faisait confiance. Il ne l'avait jamais brutalisée.

Elle lui fit un sourire et il essaya d'y répondre. Puis il prit sa main et exerça une légère pression.

"J'aimerais t'emmener loin d'ici... Mais tu diras non, n'est-ce pas ?"

Il avait cet espoir dans la voix... Elle détourna les yeux un instant, détacha leurs mains avec douceur et déglutit. Elle aurait voulu lui dire que c'était ce qu'elle voulait, elle aurait aimé lui dire que leurs vies leur appartenaient et qu'ils n'étaient pas obligés de se battre, qu'ils n'avaient qu'à tout abandonner, que cette fichue guerre n'était pas la leur.

"Sans l'ombre d'un doute." parvint-elle néanmoins à articuler, la gorge sèche.

Car c'était faux. C'était aussi leur guerre. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un se batte pour que le bon côté gagne.

Elle se leva mais les doigts suppliants de Sirius sur son poignet nu la retint.

"Je peux t'offrir ce qu'Il ne te donnera jamais, tu sais."

Il ne parlait plus de Rodolphus, elle le savait. Les larmes de Sirius trouvèrent un reflet sur son visage.

Elle savait. Si elle le lui demandait, il mettrait l'univers à ses pieds. Il décrocherait des systèmes solaires entiers pour la rendre heureuse, lui ramènerait des galaxies inconnues rien que pour voir son sourire.

"C'est probable." bredouilla-t-elle entre deux sanglots qu'elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler.

Elle avait fait de son mieux pour retenir les larmes mais c'était trop. Elle avait compté rompre les ponts avec Sirius ce matin, mais ce ne serait pas aujourd'hui qu'elle l'enverrait paître. Ils étaient trop dépendants l'un de l'autre. Elle était fatiguée, tellement fatiguée. Elle voulait juste pouvoir rester dans ses bras jusqu'à la fin des temps, peu importe le prix. S'il n'excluait pas que Sirius vive. Evidemment.

Elle dût s'asseoir de nouveau, un tournis d'émotions l'assaillant.

"Je t'aime." dit-il sans oser la regarder.

C'était réciproque. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle avait envie de rire, de l'embrasser et de le fuir, de le protéger. Elle ne connaissait plus la marche à suivre. Dumbledore avait raison. Cette relation n'était pas une bonne chose. Et, pour être honnête, ça lui importait peu.

Elle eut ce sourire amer avant de le serrer dans ses bras comme si c'était la dernière fois.

"Oh Sirius..." murmura-t-elle en appuyant son front contre le sien.

Quand leurs yeux se croisèrent il vit la peur dans les siens.

"Qu'avons nous fait ?" dit-elle dans un petit rire étranglé.

Elle avait la réponse : ils étaient tombés amoureux et maintenant ils en souffraient.

Et elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas la plus brisée des deux par leur relation, que la guerre prenne fin d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Elle savait qu'il était du bon côté de la guerre, il savait qu'elle était du mauvais côté. Ou il croyait le savoir.

Si Dumbledore gagnait cette guerre, elle n'avait aucun doute sur comment cela se terminerait pour elle. Elle devrait sans doute fuir, avec l'aide du mage dans le meilleur des cas. Si c'était Voldemort... ce serait une victoire bien amère. Elle ne pourrait sans doute pas sauver Sirius.

Ou alors la guerre perdurerait, les brisant un peu plus chaque seconde.

Il allait essayer de la convaincre de rejoindre l'Ordre, de la ramener à la raison. Elle le savait et ça lui brisait le cœur qu'il puisse penser qu'elle était vraiment ce monstre qu'elle prétendait être.

Mais pour l'instant ils s'embrassaient dans la chambre de Bellatrix, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et ils savaient tous deux qu'il aurait été fou de rêver plus à cet instant. Ils s'aimaient, le savaient et étaient presque heureux. C'était déjà beaucoup.

La guerre attendrait bien une autre matinée pour être ramenée sur le tapis de la discorde.

Ce moment n'appartenait qu'à eux et à personne d'autre décida-t-elle alors que Sirius embrassait sa nuque. Elle ne voulait plus penser, ne serait-ce que pour quelques minutes hors du temps.


	6. 31 octobre

"Tu as vu Andromeda récemment ?"

Il était allongé à ses côtés, une main dans ses cheveux, l'autre autour de sa taille. Il se redressa en entendant sa question, en alerte.

"Je ne te demande rien qui pourrait la mettre en danger. Juste si elle va bien." soupira Bellatrix.

Il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Ce qui n'avait rien de surprenant, la campagne anti-moldu de Voldemort s'intensifiait bien que le Ministère tente de temporiser les multiples raids des Mangemorts.

"Pas trop mal au vu des circonstances." se contenta de dire Sirius en observant sa cousine.

"Quelles circonstances ? Elle est de nouveau enceinte ?" demanda-t-elle, ses yeux sombres plongés dans les siens.

Elle le prit par surprise. Il ne savait pas qu'elle connaissait l'existence de sa nièce, elle ne l'avait jamais évoquée.

"Tu es au courant pour..." commença-t-il, pour éclaircir les choses.

Comment ? Seuls les membres de l'Ordre pouvaient être au courant. Andromeda, Ted et leur fille vivaient dans un endroit isolé.

"Peu importe. Quelles circonstances ? Ted les a quittées ? Leur maison a été brûlée par des Mangemorts ? Comment va Andy ? Et la petite fille ?"

Le flot de paroles qui sortait de sa bouche témoignait de son inquiétude. Sirius fut touchée qu'elle est l'air si concerné par le sort de sa sœur, bien qu'elles appartiennent à des camps ennemis.

"Doucement. Tout va bien, Bella." tenta-t-il de la calmer, utilisant le surnom de son enfance pour la rassurer.

"Tu me le jures ?" demanda-t-elle, anxieuse, en levant la tête vers lui.

"Je te le jure. Ta sœur n'a pas de problèmes. C'est juste que parfois c'est difficile d'élever un enfant pendant une guerre." dit-il en lui embrassant le front.

Il la sentit se détendre contre lui.

"Comment est-elle ?" finit-elle par demander au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

Elle était curieuse de le savoir. La petite fille devait avoir près de huit ans maintenant.

"Ta nièce ? Merveilleuse. Et aussi maladroite que Cissy l'était quand elle était petite." lui révéla Sirius avec un sourire.

"Tu te rappelles de cette fois chez les Malefoy où elle a marché sur sa robe qui s'est déchirée sur une bonne partie de la longueur ? Elle était mortifiée, la pauvre !"

A ce souvenir commun, ils furent pris d'un fou-rire.

"Je me rappelle que Lucius l'avait rassurée. Tu crois qu'il l'aime vraiment ?" demanda Sirius.

"Dans ses lettres elle semble heureuse, mais ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu. Elle s'occupe beaucoup de son fils."

Elle resta songeuse. Elle aussi dans ces lettres paraissait heureuse. Elle espérait sincèrement que Lucius ne fasse pas subir à Narcissa ce que Rodolphus lui faisait subir à elle.

"Il a l'âge du fils de James, non ?" demanda Sirius.

Pourquoi avait-il évoqué Harry ? Il eut envie de se frapper. Bellatrix n'était pas qu'une confidente, elle était aussi une Mangemort. Il ne fallait pas faire prendre de risques inutiles à l'enfant en mentionnant son nom devant elle.

"Un peu plus d'un an. Il est adorable, je dois avoir une photo sur la commode de ton côté. Dans le tiroir." rétorqua Bellatrix, ignorant les pensées de son amant.

Ils contemplèrent ensemble le petit Drago Malefoy d'un an qui soufflait ses bougies d'anniversaire, sérieux comme un pape. La photographie les fit rire.

"Aussi blond que Lucius, on dirait. Il n'a pas trop pris du côté des Black." remarqua Sirius, essayant de discerner des traits familiaux caractéristiques sur le petit visage.

"Avec Narcissa, tu ne pouvais pas vraiment t'attendre à un bébé aux cheveux bruns et bouclés. Est-ce que Nymphadora..." interrogea Bellatrix avec hésitation.

"Elle tient plus de son père." répondit Sirius.

Il préférait ne pas lui dire qu'elle était Métamorphomage. Andromeda préférerait que l'information ne circule pas, pour la sécurité de sa fille. Les Métamorphomages étaient rares et prisés, il ne valait mieux pas que l'information parvienne au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il reposa la photo du fils de Narcissa et se tourna vers Bellatrix.

"Peut-être qu'un jour, nous deux, on pourrait..."

Il avait déjà essayé d'aborder le sujet, mais elle n'était pas à l'aise avec. Elle se mordit les lèvres avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

Etre honnête n'était pas dans sa nature. Etre une espionne n'avait pas aidé à y remédier. Elle n'hésita que quelques instants.

"Sirius. Je t'ai dit la dernière fois que je ne voulais pas d'enfants. Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact. Je ne peux pas. J'ai fait ce choix parce que je ne voulait pas donner d'enfants à Rodolphus."

La déception se lisait dans ses yeux, même si elle savait qu'il comprenait.

"Ecoute. Tu n'es pas obligé d'être avec moi. Tu es libre. Le jour où tu voudras fonder une famille, je ne te retiendrai pas." lui dit-elle.

Les mots lui arrachaient la gorge mais elle n'empêcherait jamais Sirius d'être heureux. Elle se l'était promis. Elle le laisserait partir s'il voulait. Elle espérait juste qu'un tel jour n'arriverait jamais.

"C'est toi que je veux." lui dit-il avec toute la passion qu'il pouvait avant de l'embrasser.

Il aimait tellement l'embrasser. Elle laissa ses inquiétudes se dissiper lentement avec ces quelques mots.

"Pour le moment." fut sa réponse prudente quand ils reprirent leur souffle.

"Pour toujours." répliqua-t-il, et ça sonnait comme une promesse.

Il la serra contre lui et tous deux se turent pendant quelques minutes.

"Je suis désolée pour les MacKinnon. Je sais que les deux plus jeunes étaient à Poudlard avec toi."

Elle avait ses mots sur le cœur depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce.

"Mais tu ne peux pas me dire que tu n'en as pas tué un seul ?" murmura Sirius d'un ton froid.

Ses yeux lui vrillaient le cœur. Pourquoi lui parlait-elle de cela ? Il ne voulait pas l'entendre.

"Tu sais bien que non." dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

C'était à elle de s'occuper du père. Au moins n'avait-il pas souffert. Elle aurait quand même préféré qu'il n'hurle pas le nom de ses enfants le temps qu'elle le tue.

Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, silencieusement. Elise ne devait pas être plus vieille que Sirius et Marlène et Stephen n'étaient pas bien plus âgés.

Elle revoyait le visage de Stephen quand elle avait tué son père sous ses yeux. _Vous brûlerez en Enfer. Tous._ avait assuré la cadette, tenant sa petite sœur dans ses bras. Elle l'avait empêchée de regarder quand elles avaient reçues le rayon de la mort.

"Change de côté, Bellatrix. Tu n'aimes pas ce que tu fais." lui enjoignit Sirius en la tenant un peu plus près de lui alors qu'elle était agitée de sanglots.

"On en a déjà parlé. Ne nous engageons pas à nouveau sur ce terrain." souffla-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

La dernière fois ils s'étaient violemment disputés à ce sujet, avant de décider de ne plus parler de la guerre quand ils se voyaient.

"Désolé. Tu sais que c'est juste que je m'inquiète pour toi."

Elle hocha la tête, pensive.

"J'ai vraiment essayé d'empêcher Regulus de rejoindre nos rangs, tu sais."

Elle voulait qu'il le sache.

"On se dispute sans cesse à cause de la guerre mais tu n'arrêtes pas d'y revenir. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"

"'Ce soir sera un grand soir.' C'est ce que Vold- le Seigneur des Ténèbres a dit à la réunion de ce matin. Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer, mais quelque chose d'énorme se prépare. Et je veux que tu saches, quoi qu'il se passe ce soir, qu'au fond je ne suis pas une personne entièrement mauvaise."

"Tu ne me dis pas tout, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne l'as jamais fait. Et je t'aime, Bellatrix, je vois forcément quelque chose de bon en toi."

"Sirius ? Peut-être qu'après ce soir on ne pourra plus jamais être ensemble, mais je veux que tu le saches. Je sais que je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais ça a toujours été réciproque. Je t'...t'aime."

"Rien ne peut nous empêcher d'être ensemble."

Il avait tort bien sûr, mais ils pouvaient encore faire semblant d'y croire.

Ce ne fut plus que baisers et caresses jusqu'à ce qu'un hibou frappe au carreau.

Ils s'interrompirent, Bellatrix hésita, se rappela du 'grand soir', enfila rapidement une robe de chambre et ouvrit la fenêtre pour récupérer sa missive.

En la lisant elle pâlit brusquement. Elle fit sortir le hibou et ferma la fenêtre en vitesse.

"Va chez les Potter, peut-être que... Fais attention. Dumbledore est déjà au courant." dit-elle à Sirius en s'habillant le plus vite possible.

Elle sortit de sa chambre et courut jusqu'à se trouver face à la cheminée du salon.

Dumbledore n'était pas encore au courant mais il allait l'être. Elle espérait sincèrement qu'il n'était pas en réunion avec ses collègues parce qu'elle aurait des difficultés à justifier sa présence mais elle ne pouvait se contenter de l'attendre dans son second bureau, plus privé.

Elle jeta la poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre en soufflant 'Bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, Poudlard'.

Le grand sorcier était seul et en la voyant il sut immédiatement que quelque chose était arrivé. Elle l'avait prévenu pour ce 'grand soir'.

"Les Potter." furent ses seules paroles et Dumbledore et elle partirent pour Godric's Hollow, en passant par la maison des Dumbledore.

Quand ils furent sur place, elle comprit que c'était trop tard. Elle se précipita dans la maison aussi vite que possible avant de penser à se jeter un sort d'invisibilité. La maison n'allait pas tarder à grouiller d'Aurors. Et il y avait de grandes chances que Sirius ne veuille pas d'elle ici.

En chemin elle avait expliqué la situation à Dumbledore. La lettre de Narcissa demandant s'il était vrai que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été défait par le bébé des Potter. Dumbledore n'avait pas paru très surpris. Cet homme était un mystère.

"Je suis déjà monté. Lily aussi..."

La voix semblait sortir d'outre-tombe et quand elle aperçut son propriétaire Bellatrix se retint de pousser un cri.

Sirius était assis sur les marches, au côté du cadavre de James Potter, Harry serré contre sa poitrine. Son regard semblait vide, ses épaules étaient affaissées et il paraissait avoir incroyablement vieilli depuis qu'ils s'étaient séparés, une demi-heure, peut-être même qu'un quart d'heure, plus tôt.

Le corps sans vie de James Potter faisait penser à un pantin grotesque auquel on aurait coupé les fils. Il était affalé contre le mur, le corps en travers l'escalier, un filet de sang sur le visage descendant de sa tempe à son menton, de son menton à son cou et de là ayant tâché le col de son pull rayé. Des morceaux de verre parsemaient le sol, ses lunettes ayant été brisées par la violence du combat gisaient près de ses pieds, tordues. Sa baguette avait roulé quelques marches plus bas. Ses yeux étaient tournés vers le plafond. Ses dernières pensées avaient-elle étaient pour les deux êtres à l'étage ?

Sirius était assis un peu en hauteur par rapport au cadavre, l'air hagard. Un bébé en grenouillère s'amusait à tapoter ses joues d'un rire ravi. L'héritier des Black paraissait sur le point d'être malade. Il était pâle comme la mort, ses yeux posés sur le cadavre de son meilleur ami, de son presque frère, sans réaction au babillement ininterrompu de l'enfant qu'il tenait contre lui.

Dumbledore et elle, toujours invisible, étaient restés interdits face à la scène.

Finalement Sirius avait péniblement détourné les yeux du cadavre de James, s'était levé et avait descendu les marches jusqu'à Dumbledore, frôlant Bellatrix au passage. Mais pour l'heure, il était sourd au bruit du tissu qui se froisse. Ses propres sensations lui étaient étrangères. Il tendit le bébé à Dumbledore.

"Prenez-le. Je vais revenir, Harry. J'ai... une affaire à régler."

Cela sonnait plus comme un meurtre à commettre qu'une affaire à régler mais Dumbledore s'était retrouvé avec Harry dans les bras avant d'avoir pu dire un mot, et Sirius avait transplanné.

Bellatrix ne comprenait pas. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

"Où est-ce qu..."

"Mrs Lestrange, se peut-il que vous soyez celle qui ait mis Sirius au courant de la situation actuelle ?" interrogea Dumbledore sans la regarder.

Elle était toujours invisible, ce n'était peut-être pas volontaire, mais il y avait une froideur dans sa voix qu'elle n'apprécia pas. Elle mit fin au sortilège d'invisibilité. Le bébé des Potter la regarda d'un air intrigué. Elle eut un sourire crispé dans sa direction avant de se reconcentrer sur l'homme qui s'adressait à elle.

"Si cet euphémisme désigne le danger encouru par les Potter, oui." dit-elle en défiant le regard bleu.

Il n'allait pas lui reprocher cela, si ?

"Ne vous est-il jamais venu à l'esprit que Sirius Black était le gardien des Potter ?"

"Bien évidemment, mais... Non. Non ! Pas Sirius. Il n'y avait aucun signe..."

"Tenez Harry. Des arrangements doivent être pris. Ce ne sera pas long." déclara le vieil homme en montant l'escalier, sans doute pour aller examiner le cadavre de Lily Potter et de tenter de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé avec Voldemort avant de prévenir les Aurors et quelqu'un pour s'occuper du petit garçon dans ses bras.

Elle aurait bien voulu protester mais à quoi bon ? Dumbledore ne devait pas avoir plus de connaissances qu'elle dans le domaine de s'occuper des enfants en bas âge.

Elle préféra ne pas rester dans l'escalier, là où gisait le père de l'enfant, qui devait penser qu'il dormait. Elle l'emmena dans la cuisine. Il se mit à pleurer. Elle le berça comme elle put, se remémorant une comptine chantée par sa sœur au petit Drago.

"Vole mon ami,

Vole et attrape la nuit,

Et avec elle le vif doré,

Et avec elle le vif doré."

Le bébé finit par se rendormir et Bellatrix se demanda si le bébé des Potter connaissait déjà la comptine.

Dumbledore redescendit et lui reprit Harry, qu'elle n'abandonna qu'avec réticence. Les Aurors allaient arriver. Il fallait qu'elle rentre.

"Et pour Voldemort et les missions ?" demanda-t-elle.

Etait-ce trop rêver que d'espérer que tout était fini ?

"Demain, à 18h dans mon second bureau. Jusque là continuez de jouer votre rôle, même si des innocents sont mis en danger." trancha Dumbledore.

Elle hocha la tête, caressa le front du bébé marqué d'un éclair puis se retira.


	7. Difficiles vérités

Une fois encore elle se retrouvait dans le bureau secondaire du Professeur Dumbledore, à l'attendre.

Elle prit un livre dans la bibliothèque. _L'Art de la Guerre_. Un livre moldu sûrement, il ne lui disait rien. Elle le reposa. Elle baissa le regard sur d'autres étagères. Il y avait de la poésie. Elle fut réconfortée de rencontrer des titres qu'elle connaissait. _Elégies_ d'Eglantine Deléry. _Les Galantes_ et _Bouquets Bleus_ de Lycaon Shortsnout _._ Et _Hivers vespéraux_ d'Andreas Newmann.

Simon adorait Newmann. Il lui avait transmis sa passion.

 _Doucement son esprit s'engourdit :_

 _Dans cette demeure,_

 _Un homme est mort._

Elle sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Ces vers étaient issus de son poème préféré et lui était naturellement venus à l'esprit. Elle les associait à Simon d'habitude. Pas à Sirius. Elle s'éloigna des étagères et s'avança vers la cheminée.

Etait-il mort ? Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de calmer son cœur.

Elle se retourna en entendant Dumbledore entrer. Elle attendit fébrilement qu'il eut fermé la porte avant de poser la question qu'elle avait à l'esprit depuis ce matin.

"Que savez-vous sur Sirius ? La Gazette a publié un article incompréhensible qui n'apprenait rien de nouveau."

Elle était nerveuse. Et fatiguée. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi.

"Il est à Azkaban." répondit l'illustre sorcier face à elle, en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir.

Lui non plus ne semblait pas avoir cédé longtemps au sommeil cette nuit là.

Bellatrix se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil.

Azkaban ? Comment était-ce possible ?

Il observa l'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

"Je ne savais pas que l'on pouvait enfermer des gens là-bas en attendant leur procès." avoua-t-elle, un peu confuse.

Ce n'était pas le processus habituel, elle en aurait mis sa main à couper. Azkaban était un endroit dangereux, et souvent n'y résidait que les condamnés à vie.

"Ce n'est pas le cas. Il n'y aura pas de procès."

Elle sentait bien que le vieillard la jaugeait mais elle ne se posa pas la question de savoir pourquoi. En temps normal elle aurait compris qu'il cherchait à cerner où reposait réellement sa loyauté.

Elle mis quelques secondes pour assimiler l'information.

"Je vous demande pardon ?"

Elle s'était levée brutalement et se massait les tempes, attendant les explications que Dumbledore ne manquerait pas de lui fournir.

Pas de procès ? Comment ça, pas de procès ? Il fallait bien des preuves, et des témoignages, non ?

"C'est la loi qu'évoque la Gazette de façon plutôt succincte. Dans les affaires criminelles comme complicité pour meurtre avec usage d'Impardonnable, si un attentat s'ajoute au chef d'accusation le suspect principal peut être jeté en prison sans jugement."

Il ne paraissait pas révolté mais elle l'était.

"Il est innocent ! J'étais avec lui quand j'ai reçu la lettre de ma sœur, il ne savait rien !"

Il le vit. Elle avait laissé tomber le masque. Tout ce qu'elle cachait d'habitude était visible. De l'inquiétude, de la peur, des questions et... Oui, évidemment. De l'amour. Beaucoup d'amour. De l'amour blessé. Elle était au désespoir.

Elle ne s'y attendait pas apparemment. Elle avait cru, comme lui, que Sirius et elle étaient fidèles à la même cause, et que c'était celle de Dumbledore. Elle aimait le garçon, et il l'avait trahie. C'était ce qu'elle ressentait.

L'expression de Dumbledore changea, laissant percer plus de compassion dans ses yeux. Pauvre petite.

"Que vous témoignez que vous, Mangemorte influente, avez eu une relation d'ordre intime avec Mr Black ne jouerait pas dans sa faveur dans un procès." remarqua le mage d'un ton apaisant.

Elle lui prit la main.

"Vous ne pouvez absolument rien faire ?" supplia Bellatrix.

Elle n'avait jamais supplié avant. Ce n'était pas dans l'habitude des Black. Aimer passionnément la mauvaise personne, en revanche... Il y avait eu des précédents dans la famille. Et ça s'était rarement bien fini.

"Il est accusé d'avoir causé la mort d'une dizaine de personnes dans l'explosion qui a tué Mr Pettigrow." affirma le vieux mage.

C'était un pur cauchemar. Elle n'avait jamais pensé une seule seconde à questionner la loyauté de Sirius. Peut-être avait-elle eu tort.

Dumbledore croyait que c'était vrai. Qu'il avait tué tous ces gens. Elle le sentait dans son attitude. Prévenante mais ferme.

Était-elle la seule à avoir des doutes ? Dans ce cas, Sirius était condamné.

"Pourquoi aurait-il tué son ami ? Ça n'a aucun sens." plaida-t-elle.

C'était curieux en effet. Quel avantage en tirait-il ?

"Il craignait sans doute que Pettigrow témoigne contre lui dans un procès, en confirmant qu'il était le gardien du secret des Potter."

Mais le meurtre aurait pointé vers Sirius comme coupable et aurait ajouté aux charges contre lui.

"Sirius n'a rien fait de tout ça. Ce n'est ni un traître ni un meurtrier." contesta la jeune femme.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Albus Dumbledore préféra ne pas approfondir le sujet. Il essaya une autre approche.

"Hier vous vouliez savoir ce qu'il était advenu de Voldemort. J'imagine que vous avez entendu la rumeur selon laquelle il est mort."

"Oui. Est-ce le cas, d'après vous ?"

Peut-être que le cauchemar prenait fin. Elle l'espérait. Torturer, saccager et tuer n'était juste pas dans sa nature, et elle avait de plus en plus de mal à prendre de la distance avec les meurtres.

"Non. Il est très affaibli, certainement, mais je ne crois pas qu'il soit mort." répondit Dumbledore, songeur.

Bien sûr, c'était trop demander.

"Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?"

Elle se retint de soupirer. C'était elle qui s'était proposée pour cette mission. Elle l'avait commencée, elle pouvait bien la finir. Au point où elle en était...

Elle était déjà bien avancée sur la route des Enfers.

"Que vous conserviez votre rôle de fervente combattante pour la cause de Tom. Il reviendra, et à ce moment là, il nous sera utile qu'il ait gardé confiance en vous. Vous devez continuer le travail de Voldemort lui-même. Je vous y aiderai, pour éviter de gâcher trop de vies humaines inutilement."

"Bien. Mais vous ne pensez pas sérieusement que Sirius... ?"

"Parfois les gens que nous aimons font des choses terribles, Mrs Lestrange. L'affection qu'on leur porte nous aveugle." répondit celui qui avait été le compagnon de Gellert Grindelwald, une éternité plus tôt.

C'était difficile de se rendre compte que la personne qu'on aimait n'était pas celle qu'elle prétendait.

Elle ne versa pas une larme. Elle en avait marre d'être celle qui souffrait à chaque fois. Pour une fois, elle aurait presque voulu faire souffrir.

C'était des pensées dangereuses, mais subir une exposition prolongée à une poignée de Mangemorts violents et amoraux n'aidait pas à trouver la paix intérieure dont elle aurait besoin.

"Ils ont bien fait de l'enfermer. Je l'aurais tué sinon." finit-elle pas reconnaître.

Les trahisons étaient plus qu'elle ne pouvait supporter. Elle avait déjà été trahie par sa famille avant. Elle aurait dû retenir la leçon : Sirius était aussi de la famille, bien qu'il l'ait quittée. Jamais deux sans trois. Andromeda, quand elle était partie, ses parents, quand ils avaient tué Simon, et maintenant Sirius, en passant du mauvais côté.

Comme Regulus avant lui. Sauf que Regulus était bien plus influençable, il était plus jeune quand il avait choisi son côté. Tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'il prenne cette voix.

Pas Sirius. Il avait des convictions si fortes, une détermination à toute épreuve. Ils haïssaient les Mangemorts avec tellement de force.

Il la regardait toujours d'une telle façon au début de leur liaison. Avec du désir, oui, c'était indéniable, mais avec tellement de haine.

Il n'était pas aussi violent que Regulus, pas aussi cruel, mais il n'était pas particulièrement tendre avec elle non plus avant de savoir ce qu'il se passait vraiment entre Rodolphus et elle. Et ses mots lui faisaient mal. Comment avait-il pu ? Comment avait-il pu l'insulter alors que lui-même était en passe de devenir Mangemort ?

Elle n'avait jamais mis ses paroles en doute. Elle revoyait son regard dégouté quand il posait les yeux sur sa Marque, comme il évitait d'y toucher pendant leurs ébats.

Savait-il qu'elle faisait semblant ? Qu'elle n'était pas ce qu'elle semblait être ? Cela pourrait expliquer pourquoi il ne lui avait rien dit. Dans ce cas, sa vie était en danger. L'aurait-il révélé à quelqu'un ? Ou avait-il encore un peu de tendresse en pensant à elle ? L'avait-il jamais aimée ? Avait-il été une seule fois sincère, ou cherchait-il à savoir si elle était bien une traître ? Avait-il saisi des opportunités quand il l'avait vulnérable et fait miroiter six milles autres possibles ? Avait-il utiliser cette brèche afin de voir plus clair dans son jeu à elle ?

Il la répugnait. A cause de lui James était mort. James ! Il en parlait tellement quand il était plus jeune. Il évitait de le mentionner avec elle maintenant mais Bellatrix pensait que c'était une manière de le protéger de l'attention des Mangemorts.

Sirius avait paru vraiment très peiné par sa mort. Peut-être que ce n'était pas prévu dans le plan original. Voldemort n'était pas connu pour être fair-play. Ou alors ce n'était qu'une mascarade. Il n'avait vu en James qu'une victime collatérale de son œuvre. Comment avait-il pu faire comme si de rien n'était toute la soirée si c'était le cas ?

Elle sentait encore les mains de Sirius sur sa peau, elle avait envie de gratter ses joues et ses bras jusqu'à oublier qu'il l'avait touchée.

Le soir, quand elle fut seule dans son lit, ses pensées se concentrèrent sur Simon. Il ne l'avait jamais trahie, lui. Elle s'endormit tard, après s'être tournée dans les draps plusieurs fois.

Elle rêva de son passé. De Simon l'embrassant sur la tempe, de Simon lui faisant une remarque caustique sur sa note de Sortilèges avant de la rassurer en lui révélant qu'il avait aussi eu un P, de Simon lui disant combien il l'aimait au matin de leur première fois, de Simon commentant les matchs de Quidditch en imitant la voix et les maniérismes de Slughorn, de Simon lui faisant partager sa glace à la pistache, de Simon dansant avec elle dans un bar avec le dernier tube des Bizarr'Sisters en musique de fond.

De Simon qui lui avait pris à surmonter sa peur de l'eau, de Simon qui lui offrait sans cesse des babioles, de Simon qui lui donnait rendez-vous à la tombée de la nuit dans les Cuisines, de Simon qui lui passait une bague de fiançailles à la main, de Simon qui veillait tard dans la Salle Commune pour finir ses devoirs alors qu'elle s'appuyait contre son épaule.

De Simon qui la chatouillait quand elle lui faisait la tête, de Simon qui l'écoutait quand elle lui parlait de sa famille, de Simon qui était toujours sarcastique, mais jamais intentionnellement blessant, de Simon qui lui avait appris à valider un ticket de métro, de Simon qui lui avait montré les splendeurs des musées londoniens, de Simon qui l'emmenait souvent pique-niquer à St James Park, de Simon qui lui avait appris à monter sur un vélo, de Simon qui lui avait fait découvrir le cinéma.

De Simon, le Sang-Mêlé qui donnait toujours l'impression d'être un Sang-Pur. De Simon, gisant dans une mare de sang sur le tapis de sa chambre quand elle s'était réveillée.

Elle n'avait pas pu le ranimer. Il avait une dague plantée dans une de ses blessures. Une dague avec les armoiries des Black sur la garde. Dans sa propre chambre, dans le manoir de ses parents. C'était une mise en garde.

Elle avait pleuré des jours durant, refusant qu'on lui enlève le cadavre de Simon.

Quand elle était de nouveau sortie de sa chambre, sa distraction était telle qu'elle avait glissé dans les escaliers et avait perdu le bébé qu'elle ne savait pas qu'elle portait. Elle était dans un tel état à la mort de Simon qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué l'interruption de ses cycles.

Elle n'avait pas voulu venir l'enterrement. Elle s'était plongée dans le silence, s'était pliée aux volontés des autres Black.

Elle avait épousé Lestrange, elle s'était comportée en épouse obéissante, discrète et efficace.

Puis quand elle avait été prête, elle s'était rendue chez Dumbledore, Simon encore bien présent dans ses souvenirs.

 _Doucement son esprit s'engourdit :_

 _Dans cette demeure,_

 _Un homme est mort._


	8. Il est innocent

"Sirius."

Il était assis la tête entre les genoux dans la cellule à côté, et il lui aurait été difficile de le reconnaître dans la rue. Ils étaient uniquement séparés par des barreaux, et elle avait pressé son visage contre la grille.

"Bella ?"

Il avait levé la tête, lentement. Leurs regards s'étaient croisés, et elle avait fait l'effort de ne pas détourner les yeux.

"C'est moi."

Elle avait tenté de sourire sans y parvenir.

"Comment..." demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

"Je suis là depuis quelques semaines je crois. C'est difficile à dire ici, pas vrai ? J'ai réussi à échanger ma place avec ton ancien voisin de cellule. Pas très coopératif au début mais il a fini par céder. Ma cellule avait vue sur la mer. Oh, Sirius. Je suis tellement contente de te revoir."

Elle avait plutôt envie de lui arracher les yeux pour avoir trahi la cause qu'il ne savait pas qu'elle défendait. Même si cette envie avait un peu diminué en voyant que Sirius n'était plus lui-même.

Il n'était plus le jeune homme fringant, un peu railleur et incontestablement agaçant de vingt ans qu'elle avait connu.

C'était un homme usé, des cernes marquaient la peau sous ses yeux, son teint était plus pâle qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, une barbe désordonnée lui mangeait le visage, ses cheveux emmêlés atteignaient presque ses coudes.

Sa voix était étrange. Il n'avait plus l'habitude de parler autant.

"Est-ce que tu savais pour Peter ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix froide.

Il avait l'air tellement ravi de la voir. Elle soupira.

"De quoi tu parles ?"

Pas la peine de tourner autour du pot, rien n'énervait plus Sirius. Et elle était fatiguée des devinettes et des jeux de dissimulation.

"Pettigrow. Tu savais qu'il était de votre côté et allais trahir James et Lily ?"

Il avait perdu la raison. C'était pire que ce qu'elle craignait. Elle aussi ressentait l'effet des Détraqueurs et c'était terrible, mais il était resté ici bien plus longtemps qu'elle. Et elle avait au moins eu droit à un procès.

"Je ne comprends pas, Sirius. Tu deviens fou. Tu as tué Pettigrow. Tu as trahi les Potter." dit-elle avec pitié.

"Ne répète jamais ça. Je n'aurais jamais trahi James. Jamais." gronda-t-il.

Si il avait pu se tenir debout dans sa cellule, il aurait sûrement fait les cent pas.

Qu'avait-il dit déjà ?

"Pettigrow était le traître ? C'était Pettigrow... Tout ce temps... La pièce manquante. C'est pour ça que tu l'as tué." dit-elle lentement.

Tout s'expliquait. Elle aurait quand même préféré que Sirius prenne en compte les vies des autres passants avant de produire l'explosion.

"J'aurais bien voulu. Peter est un Animagus, Bellatrix. Il a fait exploser la rue avant de s'enfuir. Sous forme de rat."

"Ils l'ont formellement identifié." objecta-t-elle.

"Grâce à un seul doigt. On ne meurt pas d'un doigt manquant."

"Tu es innocent alors."

Elle respirait mieux tout d'un coup.

"Ne me dis pas que... Tu l'as cru ? Merlin... Tu as cru que j'étais responsable de la mort de James et Lily ? James, Bellatrix, James !"

"J'ai pensé que tu n'avais pas réfléchi aux conséquences."

Elle essayait d'aborder une attitude nonchalante, il n'était pas logique qu'une Mangemort soit soulagée d'apprendre que Sirius soit innocent.

Mais intérieurement elle hurlait de joie.

"Bon sang, je ne suis pas de ton côté et je ne le serais jamais, crois moi." rétorqua Sirius d'un air revêche.

Comment avait-elle pu douter ?

C'était trop d'émotions d'un coup.

Elle en voulait à Dumbledore de l'avoir convaincu de la culpabilité de son cousin, elle était surprise et soulagée que Sirius n'y soit pour rien, elle était choquée d'apprendre la survie de Pettigrow et inquiète qu'il soit resté tapi dans l'ombre tout ce temps...

"Tu m'as manqué." dit-elle, en glissant ses doigts à travers les barreaux pour prendre la main de l'autre prisonnier.

Il porta la main de Bellatrix moqueusement à ses lèvres.

"Et toi qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour te retrouver ici ?" questionna-t-il.

Il craignait le pire.

Les questions, toujours. Il avait besoin de réponses. Et elle ne voulait pas lui donner si elle pouvait l'éviter.

"Tu préfères ne pas savoir." répliqua Bellatrix Lestrange, essayant de ne pas y penser.

La présence des Détraqueurs qui circulaient dans les couloirs n'aidait pas.

"Les autres prisonniers disent que Voldemort a disparu, alors pourquoi ? Tu étais libre et tu as continué ce qu'il faisait. Pourquoi, Bellatrix ?" continua Sirius, insistant.

Elle n'avait pas pensé qu'il poserait la question. Elle aurait dû s'en douter.

"Tu ne comprendrais pas." commenta-t-elle un peu misérablement.

"Je n'ai plus dix-huit ans, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué."

Evidemment, il était plus vieux maintenant. Mais ce n'était pas le problème. Aussi tentant que cela était, elle ne pouvait rien dire. Elle avait promis à Dumbledore et ça compromettrait sa mission.

"C'est une histoire que je n'ai pas envie de te raconter."

Sirius eut un reniflement moqueur. Il se doutait de la raison qui l'empêchait de raconter. Elle devait bien se douter qu'il était allié de Dumbledore.

"As-tu des nouvelles de Rémus ?" finit-il par demander.

"Tu es toujours le même. Je parie que c'était la première question que tu voulais me poser. Il a travaillé un temps à Fleury et Bott. Il a été renvoyé à cause de sa _constitution_ je crois. Les temps sont difficiles pour les loups-garous. Et il est seul."

Comme eux.

"Mais ?" interrogea Sirius.

Il la connaissait trop bien. Ce petit sourire en coin, l'étincelle au fond de ses yeux...

"J'ai peut-être glissé les coordonnées d'un refuge pour loups-garous sous sa porte au cas où cela empirerait. Je pense qu'il a un travail moldu en ce moment. Professeur de musique ou quelque chose comme ça."

Elle aimait bien le loup-garou. C'était quelqu'un d'intègre, de gentil et d'honnête. Elle le savait pour l'avoir observé pendant quelques mois.

"Tu as gardé un œil sur lui."

Elle ne pouvait pas affirmer le contraire. Elle avait souvent glissé des annonces sous sa porte. Elle avait bu un verre ou deux dans un pub douteux avec lui, la capuche de sa cape rabattue sur son visage. Elle avait payé en avance son logeur pour qu'il ne le mette pas à la porte s'il avait besoin de temps pour payer son loyer.

"Tu t'es occupé de lui. Tu l'as fait pour moi." réalisa Sirius.

Elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Elle baissa la tête, les joues un peu rouges. Elle avait eu besoin de garder un contact avec ses souvenirs de Sirius, besoin de savoir qu'il y avait quelque chose de bon en lui. Elle savait qu'il avait aidé le loup-garou par le passé. Elle avait juste prit la relève, pour perpétuer les gestes désintéressés de Sirius, ça lui faisait oublier qu'il les avait trahis, Remus et elle.

"Peut-être que j'ai juste un faible pour les hommes au système pileux développé." murmura-t-elle, les paupières baissées.

"Approche." demanda-t-il avec douceur.

Elle s'exécuta et il chercha à saisir son visage à travers les barreaux.

Ce n'était pas facile de s'embrasser à travers les barreaux mais après deux tentatives plutôt ratées ils y mirent toute leur passion.

"Il savait pour nous deux." remarqua Sirius, perdu dans ses pensées, une fois le baiser rompu.

Quoi ? Que lui avait-il dit ?

"Tu es fou ? Si mes _amis_ l'apprennent je suis morte ! Qui d'autre le sait ?"

Elle était en panique totale. Pourquoi Sirius était-il allé parler d'elle à son ami ? Ne se rendait-il pas compte d'à quel point c'était dangereux pour eux ?

"Personne. Et si Remus est au courant c'est parce qu'il était venu à l'improviste à l'appartement un matin. Je n'ai pas eu le cœur à le laisser dehors, c'était bientôt la pleine lune et je n'aurais pas su quelle excuse inventer de toute façon. Tu dormais encore." expliqua Sirius.

Un Détraqueur passa, et Bellatrix combattit ses souvenirs de Rodolphus. Sirius ne lui prêta pas aucune attention. Il était presque immunisé à force. Toujours les mêmes images, terribles.

Bellatrix reprit la parole, un peu tremblante.

"Je ne crois pas. Il y a bien une fois où j'ai entendu le bruit d'une discussion et j'ai préféré prendre la poudre d'escampette par le balcon de la chambre plutôt que d'affronter un visiteur dans le salon." se rappela-t-elle.

Elle n'avait pas reconnu la voix mais elle connaissait mal Remus à l'époque.

"Il y avait quand même quelques affaires à toi dans le dit salon." dévoila Sirius.

Elle s'en souvenait. Elle avait transplanné pieds nus et sans manteau en plein hiver et s'était retrouvée aux portes de sa demeure. Elle avait remonté l'allée à cloche-pied.

"Ma veste et mes chaussures." confirma-t-elle avec un sourire : elle se rappelait avoir maudit Sirius mille fois ce jour là.

"Ta veste était dans la penderie, il n'a pas pu la voir. Ton châle, tes chaussures et tes bas en revanche étaient bien disséminés dans le salon avec ma ceinture et le T-shirt que je portais la veille."

Ils étaient enfermés dans l'endroit le plus sécurisé du monde sorcier ou presque et l'un des plus angoissants mais ils furent tout d'un coup pris d'un fou-rire, l'une s'imaginant la scène, l'autre se la remémorant.

"Il pouvait difficilement croire que tu ne faisais que m'héberger mais de là à deviner que c'était mes affaires... Il ne me connaissait pas assez." raisonna Bellatrix, une fois calmée.

"Tu avais laissé ton alliance sur la table." lui apprit Sirius, le regard un peu vide.

Il n'était pas aussi immunisé contre les Détraqueurs qu'il voulait bien se le faire croire.

"En quoi... question stupide. Les armoiries des Black et des Lestrange entrelacés. J'imagine qu'il connaissait au moins celle des Black ?"

"Connaissant Rémus il est probable qu'il puisse reconnaître n'importe quel blason des Grandes Familles."

Le loup-garou avait longtemps été passionné par l'histoire et semblait être le seul qui appréciait les cours de Binns.

"J'aurais pu inventer pas mal de choses si sous la bague il n'y avait pas une lettre avec "BELLA" écrit en gros dessus de l'écriture très distinguée de l'adorable Cissy. Quand je m'étais levé, quelques minutes plus tôt, il y avait un hibou à la fenêtre. J'avais posé la lettre sur la table et mis ton alliance par dessus pour t'éviter de l'oublier, puis Rémus a frappé à la porte. Je n'y avais plus pensé et étais sorti de la pièce le temps de mettre du thé à chauffer. Quand je suis revenu dans la pièce principale, Remus avait ton alliance entre les doigts."

"Je me rappelle d'avoir oublier mon alliance ce jour-là mais tu ne pouvais pas m'expliquer ce qui s'était passé en me la rendant ?" remarqua la plus âgée des deux en serrant la main de son cousin dans la sienne.

Elle sentait le froid se propager dans ses os.

"Tu aurais mis fin à notre relation. Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais."

Il était un peu embarrassé de lui avouer cela mais que lui dire d'autre ?

"Idiot. Si tu savais ce qui était bien pour toi... Comment s'est passée votre conversation ?" dit-elle tendrement.

"Il m'a demandé des explications. Je n'en avais pas vraiment. J'aurais pu lui dire que je cherchais à obtenir des informations ou que j'essayais de te faire changer d'avis mais il aurait senti que je ne lui disais pas tout. Il m'a dit que j'avais vraiment un grain. Je lui ai dit qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Que..."

Un Détraqueur était passé et Sirius s'était arrêté. Il avait toujours eu des difficultés pour le dire, et se retrouvait plongé dans un désespoir permanent n'aidait pas.

"Oui ?" demanda Bellatrix, en cherchant à être plus près de lui malgré les barreaux.

"Je lui ai dit que tu me plaisais vraiment beaucoup physiquement, que tu avais un corps de déesse et que je ne pouvais pas..."

"Sirius !" le coupa Bellatix, mi-outrée, mi-amusée.

"Tu aurais du voir ta tête. Je lui ai dit que je t'aimais, Bellatrix." soupira-t-il avant de caresser sa joue.

Le désespoir dû aux Détraqueurs qui l'envahissait se rétracta en partie. Son cœur battait un peu plus vite chaque fois que Sirius le lui disait. C'était stupide.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a répondu ?" lui demanda-t-elle.

Elle voulait savoir ce qu'il avait décidé.

"Que je ferais bien de le dire aux autres. Ce que j'ai refusé de faire. Et je ne crois pas que Remus l'ai fait non plus. Il ne m'avait pas menacé, ça sonnait comme un conseil. A ma grande honte je t'avoue que ça m'a donné des doutes sur sa loyauté."

Il se sentait mal en y repensant et essaya de refouler ses pensées. Avoir des remords était l'une des faiblesses humaines que les Détraqueurs exploitaient le mieux.

"Et lui sur la tienne sans doute. Il doit penser que je t'ai retourné contre l'Ordre." comprit Bellatrix.

C'était ce que Sirius s'interdisait de penser depuis des années. Son seul ami qui n'était ni mort ni un traître était probablement convaincu qu'il était un meurtrier à la solde d'un mage noir. Azkaban ne paraissait pas si désagréable après cette constatation.

"Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur l'Ordre ?"

Les mots de Bellatrix lui avaient échappé sans qu'elle se rende compte de ce qu'elle impliquait.

"Suffisamment." répondit-t-elle d'un ton neutre et détaché.

Après tout, il était évident que les Mangemorts sachent qu'on leur opposait une résistance organisée par Dumbledore.

"Depuis que je suis ici, quels membres sont tombés ?"

Il redoutait la réponse, mais il devait poser la question.

"Les Londubat ont subi l'effet du Cruciatus. Longtemps. Trop longtemps. Ils sont à l'aile des malades permanents de Ste Mangouste. Mercury et James Bones sont morts. Alissa Monroe et Charline Maugrey aussi. Claudius et Ramsès Perry."

Son cœur se serra. Il connaissait bien Ramsès, qui avait deux fils en bas-âge en 1981, et Charline, capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor avant James.

"Je ne te demande pas si tu es responsable, hein ?" murmura-t-il.

Il regretta un peu ses paroles quand il vit qu'il l'avait blessée.

"Je ne fais que suivre les ordres." rétorqua-t-elle, acerbe, en prenant garde à ne pas se laisser aller au sentiment de tristesse ambiant.

"Assume tes actes. Voldemort est mort." contrecarra Sirius.

Il détestait que l'on fuit ses responsabilités. C'était lâche. En même temps qu'attendait-il d'une Mangemort ? Il l'aimait certes, mais elle avait une âme corrompue.

"Pour combien de temps ?" cracha-t-elle, lasse.

Elle était fatiguée de tout ça. Elle ne demandait qu'à vivre en paix, quitte à finir sa vie ici.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

"Il reviendra. J'en suis certaine." chuchota-t-elle.

Pourquoi était-il surpris ? C'était le credo des Mangemorts, pour affoler la population. Et même si c'était le cas...

"Ce qui te fait énormément plaisir je suppose. Ce dont tu rêves sans arrêt, pas vrai ?"

Bellatrix cligna des yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait tout d'un coup ?

"Sirius, j'ai aimé deux fois dans ma vie. La première fois ça s'est terminé très vite et très mal. J'ai peur que la seconde fois soit pareille. J'aimerais juste que pour une fois on profite du temps qu'on passe ensemble pour faire autre chose que se crier dessus."

"Tu lui retomberas dans les bras s'il revient, n'est-ce pas ?"

Il avait baissé la voix mais elle n'eut aucun mal à l'entendre.

"Pardon ? Oh, les rumeurs. Tu penses que je l'aime passionnément ? Lui ?"

Il la dégoutait au plus haut point. Pas qu'elle puisse le révéler à Sirius.

"Même mort tu suis encore ses ordres." lui reprocha son compagnon, amer.

Elle eut du mal à retenir un sourire. Il était jaloux.

"Il n'y a que la Gazette pour propager des absurdités pareilles. Je suis le bras droit de Voldemort, pas son amante. Et crois moi je n'y tiens pas. Le seul autre homme que j'ai aimé est mort il y a des années. Avant mon mariage à Rodolphus."

Ses pensées s'égarèrent un moment sur Simon.

"Comment te traite-t-il ?"

La confusion se peignit sur son visage. Simon ?

Quand Sirius répéta sa question d'un ton concerné, elle comprit qu'il parlait de Rodolphus Lestrange.

"Il caresse toujours l'espoir que je lui porte un fils. Au moins Azkaban m'évite de l'avoir à mes côtés." dit-elle en faisant une grimace.

"Il te bat toujours."

Ce n'était pas une question.

"Peureux comme il est ? Non. Il me fait battre, c'est mieux." rétorqua dédaigneusement Bellatrix.

Qu'elle haïssait cet homme !

"Il continue aussi de te violer ?" demanda Sirius, leurs doigts entrelacés.

"Il continuera tant que je ne serais pas consentante. On peut parler d'autre chose ?"

"Pourquoi tu te laisses faire ?"

Parce qu'il a besoin de penser que je suis une épouse soumise qui obéit à la loi traditionnelle sang-puriste et qu'il a une totale emprise sur moi pour que je puisse continuer ma mission d'espionne pour Dumbledore discrètement n'était pas la réponse idéale.

"N'inversons pas les rôles. Celui qui est en tort, c'est lui, pas moi. Je ne te permets pas de commenter mes réactions à ce qu'il m'inflige."

C'était vrai aussi. Il n'avait pas à lui dicter sa conduite. C'était Rodolphus qui devait être pointé du doigt et changer de comportement, pas elle.

"Excuse-moi. Amis ?"

Elle acquiesça et ils restèrent là à parler de tout et de rien pour faire passer le temps et oublier les Détraqueurs, avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, seulement séparés par une grille.


	9. Remus sait

Enfin il poussa la dernière porte. Bellatrix se retourna immédiatement, une main sur sa baguette.

"Tu es venu." constata-t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

"Joyeux anniversaire." répondit-il en l'embrassant tendrement.

Elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans la maison.

"Je suis heureuse de voir que tu vas bien." observa-t-elle en s'arrêtant brusquement au milieu d'un couloir.

Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis un moment. La dernière fois, ils étaient tous les deux à Azkaban.

"Tu m'as manquée."

Il avait détesté la laisser, mais elle ne voulait pas sortir, et Harry avait besoin de lui. Il ne pouvait pas lui laisser croire qu'il avait tué Lily et James.

Il passa ses bras autour d'elle et l'étreignit.

Un bruit les fit sursauter et ils sortirent tous les deux leur baguette.

Pour la pointer sur un individu que Sirius connaissait fort bien. Il soupira en abaissant sa baguette. Bellatrix hésita un peu plus longtemps que lui.

"Désolé d'interrompre de si charmantes retrouvailles mais il faut que cela cesse."

"Remus."

Sirius l'avait rarement vu aussi en colère.

"Tu ne me présentes pas ta dulcinée ?" demanda Remus d'un ton grinçant.

Bellatrix retint un soupir de frustration. Pour une fois que tout se passait bien...

"Si vous comptez faire une scène, j'aimerais autant que cela se passe dans le salon." intervint-elle en s'y dirigeant.

Les deux hommes lui emboîtèrent le pas.

"Tu m'as suivi." grommela Sirius, un peu vexé que Remus ne lui fasse pas confiance.

Même si c'était sans doute à raison parce qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la maison d'une Mangemort.

"Tu sais où les Lestrange se terrent et tu n'as rien dit !" explosa Remus.

Bellatrix se retourna vivement, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à franchir le seuil du grand salon.

"Il n'y a que moi ici. Et je ne me terre pas. Ceci est la maison d'été des Rosier. Ma mère me l'a léguée." répliqua-t-elle sur un ton glacial.

"Je pourrais vous dénoncer." rétorqua Remus sur le même ton.

"Faites. Nous sommes en Russie." dit-elle en lui adressant un grand sourire.

"Nous sommes venus ici à pied. Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot." asséna sèchement le loup-garou.

"Et vous n'avez rien remarqué d'étrange en entrant ici, Professeur ?" interrogea Bellatrix, amusée.

Elle ouvrit les grands rideaux qui gardaient la pièce à l'ombre. Le paysage qui s'offrit à eux n'avait rien de londonien. Remus en fut bouche-bée. La sorcière lui adressa un rictus satisfait.

"Bellatrix, arrête de jouer. Le manoir communique avec les plus grandes villes d'Europe via des portes, si tel est le souhait de son propriétaire. Les quinze manoirs Rosier sont reliés entre eux de cette façon." révéla Sirius à son ami.

"Ne désirant pas me faire assassiner par mes charmants cousins du côté maternel pendant mon sommeil, je garde toutes les portes fermées. Sauf celle de Londres, bien sûr. J'ai hérité de ce manoir aussi."

Elle aurait pu se passer de cette précision, Remus ne l'écoutait déjà plus.

"Des portes spatiales. La Russie ne pratique pas l'extradition. Intelligent. Cependant il m'est possible de faire poster des Aurors du côté londonien." reprit-il avec gravité.

Bellatrix parut dubitative.

"Contre la volonté de votre leader ? Ne me faites pas croire que le grand Dumbledore n'a pas pensé à cette maison comme retraite potentielle pour Lestrange et moi. Mais comme vous pouvez le voir, il a laissé faire." observa la Mangemort avec une pointe de dédain.

Elle maîtrisait de mieux en mieux l'art d'exprimer des sentiments inexistants. C'en était presque inquiétant.

"Mais pourquoi ?" s'interrogea Remus à voix haute.

Il ne valait mieux pas qu'il réfléchisse à la question trop longtemps.

"Je ne suis pas exactement dans les petits papiers du vieux fou, aussi quand vous le saurez, faites moi parvenir la réponse. Assez perdu de temps. Vous êtes ici pour nous confronter, Sirius et moi, je me trompe ?" lui rappela Bellatrix avec agacement.

Leurs regards s'affrontèrent. Sirius les regardait sans rien dire, les bras croisés. Ils l'ignoraient tous les deux depuis un bon moment.

Remus prit la parole en premier, d'un ton menaçant.

"Je ne sais pas à quel jeu vous jouez Bellatrix, mais il ne trahira jamais le bon côté."

La propriétaire du manoir se tourna vers son amant un instant.

"Continuez de faire comme si je n'étais pas là." déclara celui-ci en sentant le regard des deux autres posé sur lui.

Ce qu'ils prirent au pied de la lettre, en reportant leur attention l'un sur l'autre.

"Vous croyez ça ? A votre place je ne lui demanderai jamais de choisir entre vous et moi." affirma la plus âgée des sœurs Black.

Elle sentit Sirius s'agiter dans son dos. Elle se demanda si le regard noir de Lupin était pour elle ou pour lui.

"C'est ridicule. Il sait que nous devons protéger Harry. C'est son parrain. Il ne nous abandonnerait pas pour vous." siffla Remus.

Ce n'était tellement pas son genre. Il devait vraiment être inquiet pour être presque cruel avec elle.

"Oh vraiment ? Et si je tombais enceinte ?"

"Tu..."

"Non. On en a déjà parlé."

Lupin les regarda avec des yeux ronds, qui semblaient hurler à Sirius "Tu as déjà pensé avoir des enfants avec elle ? Elle ?"

L'héritier des Black évita de croiser son regard.

"Je lui montrais juste à quel point ta loyauté est relative." continua Bellatrix négligemment, imperturbable.

Sirius semblait vouloir répliquer quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour assurer son ami que ce n'était pas le cas, mais celui-ci le devança.

"Et qu'en est-il de la vôtre, Mrs Lestrange ?"

Elle fit de son mieux pour cacher la peur qui l'avait assailli brutalement. Ils ne devaient pas savoir. Elle réussit à conserver son masque nonchalant au prix d'un grand effort.

"Je vous en prie, appelez moi Bellatrix. Ne doutez jamais en quoi je place ma loyauté. Vous étiez des enfants quand la guerre a véritablement commencé. J'avais choisi mon camp avant même que vous ne soyez sortis de Poudlard. Que dis-je, avant que vous ne soyez entrés à Poudlard." dit-elle, venimeuse.

Ce qui avait le mérite d'être la pure vérité. Elle servait Dumbledore depuis plus longtemps que les deux hommes. Elle s'aperçut alors qu'elle tremblait de rage. Ce qui était stupide, vraiment. Il était normal que les deux autres ne sachent pas qu'elle avait toujours été loyale à leur propre leader.

"Et si je faisais une visite de courtoisie aux Malefoys pour leur dire que vous voyez Sirius ?" la défia l'ancien professeur.

Elle s'approcha de lui à pas lents, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient vraiment proches l'un de l'autre. Assez pour qu'il se sente mal à l'aise en tout cas.

"Lupin, ne vous aventurez pas sur ce terrain. Je ne vous laisserais pas réduire à néant le travail de toutes ces années. Ce que je ressens pour Sirius ne m'empêchera pas de vous tuer si nécessaire."

L'avertissement était sincère. Dumbledore le lui avait même dit : éliminer les obstacles gênants pourrait s'avérer nécessaire. Elle préférait éviter, mais sa couverture devait rester intacte. Elle connaissait sa valeur pour l'Ordre.

"Bella..." protesta Sirius, un peu faiblement, pour prendre la défense de son ami.

Lupin et elle l'ignorèrent d'un accord tacite.

"Oubliez-le. Vous ne pouvez pas l'aimer. Il se bat contre tout ce que vous êtes." cracha le loup-garou avec mépris.

Il était tellement inquiet pour Sirius. C'était touchant. Mais elle ne pouvait pas céder.

"C'est possible. Mais il m'aime." dit-elle, espérant que ses joues ne devenaient pas rouge pivoine.

Sirius n'intervint pas cette fois-ci. Elle en fut soulagée.

"Et vous êtes prête à risquer sa vie en restant en contact avec lui."

"Vous ne savez rien sur nous." répondit-elle dans le plus grand calme.

Il ne savait pas que c'était réciproque, qu'elle ne se contentait pas de se servir de lui et qu'ils avaient été là l'un pour l'autre pendant des temps difficiles.

"Elle a raison, Lunard." approuva Sirius en voyant que son ami s'apprêtait à protester.

Le loup-garou se tut. Quelque chose dans l'attitude de Bellatrix le troublait.

"Nous aimons Sirius tous les deux. A titre personnel, je vous aime bien aussi. Votre vie n'a pas été facile, la nôtre non plus. Laissez-nous avoir ça." implora-t-elle presque en lui tournant le dos pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux de son cousin.

Là encore, quelque chose perturbait Lupin.

"Il y a quelque chose chez vous... Vous cachez quelque chose. Vos réactions ne sont pas cohérentes." marmonna-t-il en se creusant la cervelle.

Son interlocutrice le regarda avec de grands yeux innocents.

Quelque chose ne tournait décidément pas rond. Mais quoi ?

"Ah oui ? On ne vous a jamais dit que j'étais folle ?" lui demanda-t-elle à l'oreille.

Lupin rougit et Sirius se racla la gorge. Elle haussa les épaules avant de laisser un peu d'espace personnel au sorcier lui faisant face.

Il put poursuivre son raisonnement à voix haute plus facilement.

"Justement, vous ne l'êtes pas. Vous n'en avez que la réputation. Je vous ai déjà vu combattre, et vous paraissiez bien folle, mais quand on discute avec vous on s'aperçoit vite que ce n'est pas le cas." pointa-t-il.

Bellatrix se sentit fébrile. Elle espérait honnêtement qu'un loup-garou n'avait pas la capacité d'entendre les battements de cœur car le sien s'était affolé d'un coup.

"Je suis la seule femme Mangemort. Demandez-vous comment je suis arrivée à une telle position auprès de Voldemort." répondit-elle avec un sourire charmeur.

"Assez." décida finalement Sirius, las d'être laissé pour compte.

Bellatrix se saisit de l'occasion pour faire ce dont elle rêvait depuis que Lupin avait mis le pied dans sa demeure : le mettre dehors.

"Oh, on s'amusait tellement... Je n'ai pas vu le temps passé. Je vous raccompagne, M. Lupin ?" proposa-t-elle en prenant le rôle de la parfaite hôtesse.

Le professeur fut forcé d'accepter, Sirius ayant disparu dans la cuisine après qu'ils aient partagé une brève accolade.

"Je sais." lui dit-il en chemin.

"Vous croyez savoir." répondit Bellatrix en jetant un coup d'œil derrière elle pour être certaine que Sirius ne les avait pas suivis.

Elle continua de marcher, Lupin sur ses talons.

"Vous faites partie de l'Ordre. Même Severus n'a pas accès à toutes les informations dont Dumbledore dispose sur les Mangemorts." commenta-t-il alors qu'elle s'arrêtait devant une porte.

"Qui vous croirait ? Répétez cela à quiconque et on ne retrouvera jamais votre dépouille." menaça Bellatrix en ouvrant la porte.

Elle ne fit cependant pas un pas de plus.

"L'Angleterre vous tend les bras si vous franchissez le seuil. Ce que vous allez faire, parce que je ne tiens pas à ce que Sirius me demande ce qui nous a pris temps de temps et se pose de sérieuses questions sur ma relation avec son meilleur ami."

Le loup-garou ne vit d'autre option que d'obéir.

"Remus est-il toujours vivant ou faut-il que je t'aide à cacher son cadavre ?" questionna Sirius, à moitié sérieux, quand elle le rejoignit dans la cuisine.

Attrapant la tasse de thé qu'il lui tendait, elle prit son temps pour trouver la bonne formulation.

"Il a commencé les hostilités." finit-elle par répondre.


	10. Un avenir incertain

Quand Dumbledore entra dans son bureau, il ne fut pas surpris d'y découvrir un tas de chiffon sanglottant dans un fauteuil.

En soupirant, il s'approcha de la masse sombre agitée de soubresauts. Il posa une main sur son épaule et Bellatrix enfouit son visage dans ses robes.

Albus Dumbledore n'avait jamais été père mais à cet instant il regardait la sorcière comme si elle était issue de son propre sang.

"Là, là."

Ce n'était plus une enfant, ou même une jeune femme. C'était une adulte aguerrie. Elle avait vu des horreurs innommables, était même responsable, au moins en partie, pour certaines d'elles.

Et elle sanglottait contre le vieil homme impuissant. Ses larmes semblaient impossibles à tarir, son âme impossible à guérir.

"Je ne pensais pas que... Je ne savais pas... Il... Sirius..." bredouillait-elle entre deux hoquets en passant incessamment les mains dans ses cheveux.

Ses propos étaient à peine cohérents. Dumbledore lui fit avaler une Potion de Sommeil Sans Rêves mais elle ne ferma pas l'œil pendant un moment.

Et elle pleura jusqu'à s'endormir, le cœur en miettes.

Le lendemain, quand elle ouvrit les yeux, Dumbledore était toujours éveillé et répondait à des missives abandonnées sur son bureau.

"Je suis enceinte." lui révéla Bellatrix sans y mettre de formes.

Elle était lasse de tous les non-dits, de toutes les dissimulations.

Aucune émotion ne transparut dans l'expression du vieillard mais ses yeux se concentrèrent sur elle. Elle le prit, à juste titre, comme une invitation à poursuivre son propos.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et s'assit un peu plus confortablement.

"Cela n'aurait jamais du arriver. Cependant toutes les potions ne sont pas infaillibles. Peut-être qu'avec le temps celle que j'avais prise pour ne jamais porter d'enfants a perdu de sa puissance. Je poursuivrais bien son fabriquant en justice mais je n'en ai ni le loisir ni l'envie. Vous devriez peut-être retourner dans votre bureau officiel. Le meurtre de Sirius et la réapparition de Voldemort ont dû faire beaucoup de bruit."

Elle se leva pour partir, ne voulant pas déranger plus longtemps. Et puis Rodolphus allait remarquer son absence. S'il était rentré. Ce dont elle pouvait douter. Hier était une nuit de réjouissance pour les Mangemorts, et il était rare pour ces hommes -étaient-ils vraiment humains ?- de célébrer quoi que soit avec leur maisonnée. Il devait encore traîner sur l'Allée des Embrumes, ce qui convenait parfaitement à sa femme.

"Savez-vous de qui est l'enfant ?" demanda Albus Dumbledore avec douceur.

Il se doutait donc de la réponse.

"Pas de Rodolphus." répondit-elle.

Ce qui revenait à dire que Sirius était le père, ils le savaient tous les deux, mais aucun ne le releva.

"Avez-vous pris une décision ?" lui demanda le Directeur de Poudlard.

Il n'y avait pas de pitié dans ses yeux.

"Je devais informer Sirius de ma grossesse demain. Je voulais en parler avec lui. Maintenant..."

Elle joua avec sa baguette pour retenir ses larmes. Elle ne pleurerait plus jamais.

"Vous ne savez plus." comprit Dumbledore.

Elle releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui, plus lumineux, du maître d'oeuvre de l'Ordre.

"Il aurait fait un bon père" remarqua-t-elle à voix basse en déplaçant un bibelot sur le bureau face à elle.

Elle réalisa à ce moment qu'elle voulait cet enfant. Elle voulait cette partie de l'homme qu'elle avait aimé. Sa résolution fit briller ses yeux et elle posa sa main sur son ventre, toujours plat pour le moment.

"Vous..." commença Dumbledore.

Elle l'interrompit, de peur qu'il émette un jugement n'allant pas dans son sens. C'était sa décision à prendre.

"Je sais que ce sera difficile et dangereux mais je n'ai longtemps cru que je ne pourrais pas avoir d'enfants. Sirius en a toujours voulu, lui. Mais je ne le fais pas pour lui. Maintenant que je sais que c'est possible, je veux vraiment de cet enfant. Cependant... Pourrais-je compter sur vous pour le protéger s'il m'arrive quoi que ce soit ?"

"Vous avez ma parole, Bellatrix." lui affirma doucement Dumbledore avant de serrer sa main fine dans la sienne.

Elle avait donc son soutien. Tant mieux. C'était sans doute le seul soutien sur lequel elle pouvait compter.

"Je suis un vieil homme. A qui voudriez-vous le confier si je ne suis plus en mesure de veiller sur lui ?"

Elle n'y avait pas pensé. Le vieux professeur lui avait toujours semblé immortel. Elle eut un mouvement d'inquiétude puis se détendit.

"A Remus Lupin. Ou à Andromeda s'il refuse."

Dumbledore n'eut même pas la galanterie de paraître surpris que Remus soit son premier choix. Le sorcier était-il venu lui parler depuis sa visite impromptue au manoir d'été des Rosier ? Elle choisit de ne pas demander de plus amples explications. Si Remus était malin, ce dont elle ne doutait pas, il ne serait pas allé le voir. Mais sa stupide loyauté l'y avait peut-être poussé.

Le Directeur de Poudlard contempla la sorcière plongée dans ses pensées quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole.

"Et si les Mangemorts gagnaient la guerre ?"

Il se doutait de la réponse mais préférait avoir confirmation. Il y avait de toute manière de fortes chances qu'elle lui survive si la guerre prenait bientôt fin.

"A Narcissa, j'imagine." répondit Bellatrix sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

Elle ne voyait pas à quelle autre famille de Mangemorts elle pourrait bien confier l'enfant.

"Puis-je vous conseiller de considérer Severus comme une option éventuelle également ?"

L'étonnement pur s'afficha sur son visage mais elle prit le temps de considérer la question.

"Je doute fortement des capacités de Severus à éduquer un enfant, plus particulièrement ma progéniture et celle de Sirius mais soit. Il ne mettrait jamais la vie d'un enfant en danger volontairement, ce qui est assez rare chez les Mangemorts."

"En effet. Si je venais à mourir de façon totalement inopinée et que vous êtes toujours là, ce dont je ne doute pas, je vous demande de faire confiance à Severus."

Bellatrix hocha la tête. Elle savait que Severus travaillait pour l'Ordre, mais n'avait aucune idée du degré de confiance qu'elle pouvait lui accorder. D'après Dumbledore, il était le plus fiable des membres de l'Ordre, s'il lui conseillait de lui faire confiance dans la pire des situations. Elle se demandait quelles motivations il avait pour que Dumbledore soit aussi certain de son dévouement à leur cause.


	11. Se battre pour elle

**Cette histoire se termine ici. D'ici quelques temps (les prochaines vacances peut-être mais ce n'est pas une promesse) j'écrirai sûrement la partie 2, qui pourra se lire indépendamment -elle devrait se passer une dizaine d'années plus tard-.**

* * *

C'était l'heure de la Bataille. Peut-être était-ce la fin, mais Bellatrix craignait que la guerre ne dure encore longtemps. Chaque bataille était peut-être la fin après tout.

Elle pensa à sa fille, qu'elle avait abandonné récemment à Andromeda par le biais de Severus, qui était son parrain, quand elle avait senti que la bataille se profiler. Avant cela, Severus et elle s'en occupaient alternativement. Et si le Mangemort ne manquait pas d'émettre une remarque sarcastique sur Sirius régulièrement, elle ne doutait pas de son affection pour l'enfant.

Elle avait réussi à garder son existence secrète pendant plus d'un an par miracle, ou plutôt avec l'aide de Dumbledore dans un premier temps et celle de Severus dans un second. (Et d'une nourrice moldue, mais c'était une longue histoire.)

Elle avait douté quand elle avait appris qu'il avait tué le vieil homme, mais savait que les apparences étaient souvent trompeuses et avait fini par lui accorder sa confiance.

Son expression de surprise quand elle lui avait révélé l'existence de sa petite fille était mémorable.

Et elle avait été rassurée. Une longue expérience en tant que Mangemort à ses côtés lui avait appris que si Severus ne se doutait pas de quelque chose, alors il y avait de grandes chances pour que personne d'autre n'ait de doutes.

"Tu penses que c'est la dernière ?" demanda-t-elle en chuchotant alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à rejoindre les autres Mangemorts.

"Bataille ? Tout dépend de Potter." rétorqua l'autre Mangemort sur le même ton.

"Tu crois qu'on va survivre à celle-là ?" interrogea-t-elle, une boule au ventre.

Avant ça ne l'aurait pas tant préoccupée. Mais maintenant il n'y avait pas que d'elle qu'elle était responsable.

"Ne te pose pas trop de questions si tu ne souhaites pas connaître les réponses." répondit sombrement son camarade.

Malgré le nombre de batailles à son actif, il était toujours aussi surpris de s'en sortir vivant à chaque fois. Qu'il en soit de même pour Bellatrix ne l'étonnait guère.

"Si jamais..." commença-t-elle en jetant des regards inquiets autour d'elle.

Le Manoir Malefoy n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour discuter de cela. Et pourtant elle voulait en être certaine.

"Je m'occuperai d'elle. Tu sais comme j'apprécie la présence des enfants... Aussi je te serais gré d'être plus intelligente que son père et de ne pas en faire plus une orpheline qu'elle ne l'est déjà." murmura-t-il.

"Toujours les bons mots, hein Severus ?" railla sa compagne.

Il haussa les épaules et elle surprit l'ombre d'un sourire sur ses lèvres.

Le brouhaha qu'ils percevaient au bout de l'interminable couloir indiquait que le plus gros des Mangemorts était déjà prêt.

"Allons-y." dit-il en reprenant son sérieux.

La bataille était violente, dès les premières heures, il y eut beaucoup de victimes. Bellatrix resta du côté des Mangemorts, comme Dumbledore l'aurait voulu. Elle ne pouvait combattre avec l'autre camp que s'il était évident qu'ils gagnaient. Or les cadavres s'entassaient -heureusement elle n'avait pas eu à tuer d'adolescents pour le moment- et la victoire, d'un camp comme de l'autre, était encore loin.

Bellatrix se battait du mieux qu'elle pouvait sans tuer, et quand elle devait le faire pour rester crédible dans son rôle, elle s'en prenait à des personnes qui n'auraient pu survivre à leurs blessures ou étaient âgées si elle le pouvait.

Les insultes pleuvaient dans les deux camps, accompagnant les divers sortilèges.

Elle vit Remus Lupin et sa nièce se battre contre Dolohov et Macnair en duo. Remus tomba, et elle eut un pincement au cœur. C'était un brave homme. Nymphadora, après qu'il soit tué, s'était transformée en furie. Mais ils étaient deux contre elle. Elle avait trébuchée. Bellatrix n'avait pas réfléchi. Elle avait lancé un Avada Kedavra à Dolohov qui avait relevé la tête à ce moment-là et s'était vivement écarté. La lumière verte avait touché Nymphadora de plein fouet et elle avait chu, sans vie.

Dolohov s'était approché de Bellatrix avec grande irritation.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?" avait-il rugi.

"C'était ma nièce, c'était à moi de la tuer. Tu étais sur le chemin." avait-elle rétorqué avec un sourire un peu fou.

La mort de Nymphadora la bouleversait, mais elle savait au fond d'elle que seule contre Dolohov et Macnair ils auraient fini par la tuer, et pas de la plus douce des façons.

"On en reparlera." avait conclu celui-ci avant de partir à la recherche d'une nouvelle victime.

Elle s'appuya contre un mur le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Elle était responsable de la mort de la fille d'Andromeda. C'était dur à avaler. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de se faire des reproches. Alors elle se mit en quête d'autres adversaires.

Bellatrix continua de se battre pendant un temps mais l'absence de Severus l'inquiétait. Etait-il mort ?

Il lui sembla qu'elle en avait la confirmation quand il ne fut pas présent au rendez-vous dans la forêt et que Voldemort ne sembla pas s'en formaliser. Savait-il maintenant que le sorcier était un espion pour le compte de Dumbledore ? Et savait-il qu'il en était de même pour elle ? Elle s'efforça d'agir conformément à son personnage et de ne pas laisser paraître son inquiétude.

Quand Potter se rendit et fut tué par Voldemort, ce fut un choc. C'en était probablement un pour tous ses alliés.

Et puis il fallut se battre encore. Elle hésita à passer de l'autre côté pour aider les malheureux en infériorité numérique. Beaucoup d'entre eux étaient à peine majeurs, si ce n'est plus jeunes encore. Ils avaient moins d'expérience que beaucoup de Mangemorts.

Mais Dumbledore lui avait dit qu'elle serait plus utile dans le camp des Mangemorts s'ils gagnaient la guerre, qu'elle pourrait aider plus efficacement. Et elle savait que c'était vrai. S'ils restaient encore des sympathisants à Harry Potter après la fin de la guerre.

D'ailleurs cette bataille était-elle la fin de la guerre ? Rien de moins sûr.

Bellatrix pensa au bébé qu'elle avait porté pendant neuf mois dans le plus grand secret. Elle espérait vraiment que sa fille était en sécurité avec Andromeda. Et qu'elle le resterait peu importe l'issue de la guerre.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle faisait à peine attention aux sorts qu'elle jetait et recevait.

Elle se battait contre des adolescentes maintenant. L'une d'elle lui disait furieusement quelque chose. Une Weasley. La petite amie d'Harry Potter. Qu'est-ce qu'elle devait lui en vouloir. Elle chercha à l'éloigner d'un sort. Molly Weasley apparut soudain devant elle telle une furie. Elle pensa à sa fille encore une fois. A ce qu'elle ferait si un Mangemort -autre que Severus, bien sûr- la touchait. Elle comprenait la rage de Mrs Weasley, elle partageait la même. Et aussi ce désespoir à l'idée que les Ténèbres l'emportent contre le camp d'Harry Potter.

Elle l'entendit prononcer le sort fatal mais elle fut trop lente. Bien trop lente. Elle s'écroula sur le sol.


End file.
